The Differences Between Us
by FangirlingStrangerThings
Summary: The Life You Deserve Universe. A Lumax short story involving the whole party. Lucas and Max have been a couple for three years, all seems well in their relationship until insecurities that were buried deep start to resurface. Can they make it through the differences between them when religion and racial hatred tries to undermine their love? Warning for sexual themes and racism.
1. Ashamed

The Differences Between Us

AN: Hello everyone it's me! And I'm back in The Life You Deserve universe! It has taken so long for me to really write anything. I was suffering writer's block and then writing what I thought people wanted rather than what I wanted to write. But my guy reminded me to write what I felt like, and so this story that had been in my head for a long time has finally come to life :-) I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1: Ashamed

_Summer 1987_

The room was quiet except for the occasional scratch of pen against paper as Lucas worked on his English literature paper, his forehead resting in the palm of his left hand while he narrowed his eyes and tried to think of a good start to his next paragraph.

He sighed heavily knowing that this class was kicking his ass and maybe it was time to accept the help offered by El who was exceeding in the subject and had a real passion for it. Lucas's educational passion was numbers, figures and things that made _logical_ sense. Not something that required this amount of imagination or such an in-depth thought process.

He reached for his soda can, gulping down the sugary drink and shaking his shoulders as if hoping it would loosen the writer's block plaguing him as he attempted once again to start his new paragraph.

For a while he was able to work, away from the distraction that was Erica who was at a friend's house probably talking about boys and make up, or whatever 12 year old girls did. It wasn't until the familiar creaks and pounds outside of Lucas's window began did he look up from his paper, a smiling already curving his lips as his heart squeezed with exhilaration.

He was just standing up when dark red hair appeared at the window and he bashfully smiled at his girlfriend as her face propped up into view, her pale cheeks slightly pink from the exertion of scaling the side of his house.

Lucas carefully opened the window, thankful that his bedroom was facing the woods and not the prying neighbours on the other side.

"Good evening stalker," Max grinned, her smile causing Lucas's own smile to extend to the point of his cheeks aching.

He looked at her intently, amusement playing in his eyes as he bit into his lower lip and held out his hands to help her up into the bedroom. "I think _you_ climbing up the side of my house and getting in through _my _window makes you more of a stalker than me, right?"

"You love it."

"I know."

Lucas carefully tugged Max into the room and she hoisted herself over the window frame, well-rehearsed on where to put her feet after years of doing this same trip into her boyfriend's bedroom.

"Is Erica home?" Max asked the moment she landed on her feet, brushing a few stray leaves off her light blue jeans. Lucas would be lying if he said his eyes didn't follow her hands, his gaze lingering on her lean legs for a moment. He gulped and looked back up at his girlfriend who was smirking at him playfully. He blushed remembering how quick to the mark Max was - she didn't miss anything.

"Um no, Erica is at Daisy's house. Or is it Deana?" Lucas asked puzzled, scratching the back of his head. One of these days he would listen to his sister's ramblings about her posse.

"I think you mean Dana," Max replied with a playful eye roll as she bounced on the end of Lucas bed, kicking off her converses and scooting herself up to the headboard. "And your parents? Where are they?"

"Still at work," Lucas replied quickly, his heart jumping into his throat with excitement as he saw the meaning in Max's blue eyes. She beckoned him forward with her finger, a teasing smile on her lips.

"Neil's working and mom thinks I'm at El's. So...I believe we have a bit of alone time_ at last_," Max said with a knowing grin as she pulled off her jacket.

"Yeah," Lucas whispered breathlessly, his eyes fixated on his beautiful girlfriend, heat racing to the surface of his skin. It wasn't like this was the first time they had done anything sexual, but between an annoying little sister, religious parents and a stepfather whose views Max tried to hide from Lucas, they rarely found moments like these. Unless it was in the back of their cars, and while that was always fun, it felt like at all times they were having to hide away. Like their relationship was something to be frowned upon.

And while Lucas tried to ignore the way people would look at him and Max, stunned and sometimes disgusted expressions on worn faces at the interracial couple, he couldn't pretend it didn't bother him. And when he truly was alone at night, staring in the dark at his ceiling, his thoughts open to be explored, he worried about what life he was giving Max. What ridicule she was getting because of him. And what if they were going to have children in the future? Would they experience the same racism from single minded people who couldn't see past the colour of someone's skin?

"What are you waiting for?" Max huffed, her chest heaving a frustrated sigh as Lucas blinked and looked back at her, shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts.

"Sorry," he exhaled, crawling onto the bed and allowing a smile filled with happiness at the beautiful girl in front of him, with the sparkling blue eyes and mischievous smile who was waiting for him. Who _wanted_ him. Through the turbulence of his conflicted thoughts, he could never question her love. Even if they didn't say it every day like Mike and El seemed to do, he could see her feelings as clear as day in the brightness of her eyes and in the quickening pace of his heart.

"Come here stalker," Max whispered as she pushed forward, her slightly cold hands cupping Lucas's face as she brought it eagerly to her own, their lips finding each other almost immediately.

A hum of relief escaped Max's throat and Lucas found himself smiling against her soft lips before angling his head and deepening the kiss. Their breathing was heavy and their tongues hot as Max leaned back against the pillows, bringing Lucas down with her, her legs wrapping around his waist as his firm chest pushed down on her own.

Her hands travelled down his back, his muscles jumping at her touch before she grabbed a fistful of his sweater and pulled it up. Lucas leaned back to pull the material free from his upper body and it landed somewhere on his bedroom floor. His attention was immediately brought back to Max, lust in her eyes as her hands slid up his bare abs, across his chest and then wrapped around his neck pulling him back down to her waiting lips.

Their kisses were becoming more urgent, their breaths wavering and pounding hearts filled with desire as Lucas's hand slid under Max's shirt, heat building in his stomach as he felt her soft skin against his rough hand.

Her fingers hurried to join him and within seconds her shirt had joined his sweater on the floor. Lucas pulled back enough to look down at his girlfriend. Her chest heaving in a black bra and her pale skin toned and beautiful. _She _was beautiful. Lucas's blown pupils met with Max's and she smiled slightly, a vulnerability in her gaze that she only ever displayed when they were like this, stripping down and exposing their true selves to one another.

Lucas leaned back down, propping himself up on his elbows but allowing himself to get closer to Max, nudging her freckled nose with his while his heart felt like it was expanding at the cute little cringe his girlfriend made.

"I love you," he whispered, his eyes dancing over Max's face before meeting her stunning eyes.

She sighed softly, a grin twitching on her lips and a pretty blush creeping onto her cheeks as she brushed her fingers across Lucas's jawline. "And I love you," she said in a tone so precious to him, because only _he_ got to see this side of her.

Not even El would ever be able to see this Max. It was a side to his girlfriend that was rare, a side where she held up no walls and didn't hide behind sarcasm or humour. It reminded Lucas of the night on top of the bus. They had barely known each other, but it had been a poignant moment of honesty and he would never forget it.

Their lips crashed together, their breaths unsteady and warm as they mingled, their mouths working as one, every touch sending electricity down their bodies. Max's fingers moved up and down Lucas's muscular back, her finger tips digging into his skin slightly, causing a shudder from him and for goose bumps to rise on his skin.

His palm moved down Max's bare stomach, her skin so incredibly soft to touch as his fingers trailed to the button of her jeans, fumbling to undo it while keeping their lips tightly locked together. Lucas felt almost lightheaded as their tongues stroked one another, the sensation making him feel heady andtoo warm for the summer evening.

Max's hands were wandering too, her fingers dragging slowly up his thigh and moving further up, making Lucas exhale a sharp breath and close his eyes, as her touch eased some of the intense pressure he was feeling, but at the same time only fuelled the fire in the pit of his stomach.

Through the intoxication that plagued his mind like a fog, he heard the distant side of a car, it grew louder and louder, enough to make Max pull away from his lips. They both froze, their breathing uneven, their lips slightly swollen and their eyes dazed. The unmistakable sound of the rickety garage door opening brought Lucas back to reality, crashing down from his lust and need for Max.

"_Shit," _Lucas whispered in a panic, jumping away from Max and lifting his heavy body off the bed, his hands already yanking at his now restricted shorts as he tried to rearrange them in the same moment he grabbed his shirt off the bedroom floor and threw Max's to her.

She caught it, a disgruntled look on her face, her red hair a mess around her head as she watched Lucas hurry to put on his clothes. Her fist tightened around her shirt, but she didn't put it on just yet.

"My mom is going to ground me if she finds you in my room," Lucas mumbled to himself as he hurried to lock the bedroom door for good measure.

Max blinked, her blue eyes narrowing, her sexual frustration etching into the tightness of her jaw as she finally put on her shirt. "Don't worry," she said quietly, her voice oddly tense. "I'll just go down the drain pipe, your mommy will never need to know."

"Max," Lucas warned, his brow lowering.

"No don't worry about it," Max huffed as she buttoned her jeans back up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, tying her converses. "I wouldn't want her knowing about the dirty little secret in your room - "

Lucas froze for a moment, Max's words hitting him as if she had slapped him across the face. "How could you call yourself that?" he asked stunned, annoyance starting to bubble up inside of him. "My parents have known we've been dating for _three _years! Mom keeps asking to invite you to dinner Max, you _know _this!"

A short and frustrated noise that could barely constitute as a laugh left Max's throat as she shook her head and walked towards the window. "Well she'll be disappointed then." She lifted the window pane, her whole body tense and almost shaking while Lucas stood in confusion feeling the anger bubble over.

He couldn't count the amount of times that his parents had asked for Max to come over for dinner. They had met her of course, but only really when the whole party was together. She never liked to be the centre of attention and always came up with excuses to skip any one to one time with the Sinclair's, unless it was Lucas or Erica alone.

An insecurity that had seeped into Lucas's mind many years earlier, started to creep through the cracks, his mind fogging once more, but not from desire, from complete and utter frustration at the situation. "Well at least my parents_ know _about us! _Your _parents don't. Are...are you ashamed of me or something? Is it because I'm black?"

Max already had her legs out of the window, ready to jump when Lucas's words hit her, and she froze. She turned to look at him almost in slow motion, and from the widening of her sharp blue eyes and her gaping mouth, Lucas knew he had said the wrong thing. He could see a complexity of emotions building up inside of her, she looked like she was about to snap, her blue eyes getting unusually misty.

"Of course I'm not ashamed of you!" she practically shouted, Lucas not even flinching at the idea that his mom might hear. "How could you ever _think _that?!" She closed her eyes, taking a shuddering breath before opening her wet lashes once more and staring straight at Lucas.

"I'm ashamed of _them._"

Lucas blinked in confusion, his brow etched as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Lucas honey? Are you okay up there?!" called the voice of Jada Sinclair, the side door to the garage closing as she clearly entered the family home.

Lucas didn't say anything, staring straight back at Max, trying to understand what she meant and why the words had affected her this badly. But his chance was gone. For now at least.

There was movement on the stairs and Max's gaze flickered away from Lucas as she looked down at the ground beyond the window ledge. "Don't worry, I'll let myself out. Wouldn't want to get you in trouble," she muttered before disappearing out of view, leaving Lucas stood in confusion, his mother's knocking finally breaking him out of the reverie that Max had left within him.

* * *

The moment Max's converses pressed into the yellow starched grass, she was moving, her head a flurry of frustration and regret as she slipped into the tree line and moved further down the street to where she had parked her car, her beautiful mustang, a gift off her dad when she got her driver's permit.

Max's only destination was home, to get under her comforter and stay there. That was the one thought in her mind as she pulled on her seat belt and started the engine. Her knuckles turned white from her grip on the steering wheel as she pulled away from the curb and continued down Maple street, her speed increasing as her mind replayed the things she had said to Lucas.

She frowned, not wanting to be reminded of where she might have gone wrong, idly reaching for the radio, finding a station. Max sighed in relief when Bon Jovi's powerful voice filled the quiet night. The sun was an orange glow on the horizon, the sky a beautiful artwork of indigo, dark inky blue with a streak of pink splashed across it.

"_Oh there's nowhere to run. No one can save me, the damage is done! Shot through the heart and you're to blame, you give love a bad name..." _

Max's gaze flickered momentarily from the road to glare at the radio, sharply turning to another station and sighing in relief when Whitney Houston began to play.

"_Falling in love is so bittersweet. This love is strong, why do I feel weak? If he loves me, if he loves me not…"_

Max scowled, her lips pursed as she once more turned to another station that was still on a commercial break, needing something, _anything _that wouldn't make her think of Lucas or how she was such a terrible girlfriend. He deserved better, she knew that, probably the whole of Hawkins High knew that.

"_You with the sad eyes. Don't be discouraged, oh I realise it's hard to take courage. In a world full of people you can lose sight of it all. And the darkness inside you can make you feel so small…"_

Max's exhaled a sharp breath, her nostrils flaring as she accepted her fate. "Damn you Cyndi," she muttered, slowing down as she got closer to the end of the road.

"_But I see your true colours shining through. I see your true colours and that's why I love you. So don't be afraid to let them show your true colours. True colours are beautiful like a rainbow."_

Her fingers moved to the indicator, autopilot wanting to flick the switch left, but a courage building inside of her to flick the black switch right and manoeuvre the car to where she knew she would be able to get some true and honest advice.

The wheels of the Mustang crunched across the gravel drive as Max finally pulled up in front of the Byers/Hopper's residence. She killed the engine and watched as the headlights dimmed back down, giving her a moment to take a deep breath and get out of the car.

Max wasn't surprised when the front door opened before she had reached the top step, she wasn't exactly a quiet visitor between the rumble of the mustang and her heavy footsteps.

"Good evening _Maxine,_" came the gruff and teasing voice of the Chief from where he stood waiting for her, leaning against the doorframe, his large arms crossed in a casual manner.

Max_ knew _he was baiting her with her full name, it was almost a running routine, if not a _ritual _between them to tease and taunt one another before Max would part ways to go and hang out with her best friend.

But tonight wasn't the night. "Evening Chief," Max tried to say as casually as she could, barely meeting Hopper's kind eyes as she slipped past him and walked straight into the living area. "Where's my girl?"

Hopper watched Max for a moment, his lined brow creasing further in confusion at the red head's lack of a come back at getting called the name he knew she despised. He closed the door and cleared his throat, trying to pretend he didn't notice the uneasiness surrounding Max.

"She's in her room, working hard on that English lit paper. Doesn't want to be disturbed," Hopper grunted as he walked towards the kitchen where Joyce was walking out of, holding a bowl of chips which she passed to her husband with a smile.

"Hi Max honey," Joyce called, no surprise at all in her face at the teenager's arrival. After all, Max was a frequent guest at the Hopper/Byers home.

"Hi Joyce," she smiled politely. Her ears pricked, and she heard the distant sound of music playing from El's bedroom. Loud music, El needing to actually _work _on an English Literature paper and not be disturbed? Yeah Joyce and Hopper might be naive, but Max certainly wasn't.

She tried desperately to clear the smirk on her face, arranging her face to one of innocence. "Well I'll see if El wouldn't mind a visitor. You know, she probably needs a break from all that _studying_."

Before Hopper could do more than open his mouth to respond, Max was skipping down the corridor, trying desperately to hide her sniggering. She stopped in front of El's door, her grin widening mischievously and knocked loudly, pressing her ear to the dark wood in amusement.

The distant sound of panicked whispering could be heard, then a lot of ruffling, movement, something being knocked over, was it a lamp?

"Um, o-one second!" El called, Max laughing already.

"Max is that you?!" El shouted in response.

"Yep," Max replied, looking over her shoulder towards the living room with a smirk and adding for good measure, "just here to see if you need a hand with that _English Literature _paper!"

There was more whispers and a groan of frustration before the door was unlocked and a dishevelled El appeared. Her hazel eyes wide and her hair frazzled as she grabbed Max by the hand and pulled her into the bedroom, quickly closing and locking the door behind her.

Max was already giggling even before she saw Mike sat on the end of the bed, his hair ridiculously messy, his lips swollen and pink as he feebly waved a hand in greeting to her. Max crossed her arms, a shit eating grin on her lips as she looked between the blushing couple. "Studying huh?"

The music was still playing, the vinyl half way through _Berlin "Take My Breath Away". _

"Uh, you two are such a cliché, you that right?" Max mumbled before walking further into the room and collapsing into El's pink bean bag chair.

"What are you doing here Max?" Mike asked, clearly disgruntled as he remained seated on El's bed, a pillow held tightly in his lap.

"Hey, I don't need your permission to come and visit my best friend Wheeler," Max replied, narrowing her eyes playfully at Mike who rolled his.

"Honestly, how the hell does the Chief even fall for this shit?" Max laughed indicating to El and Mike, and their creased clothing and ruffled looks.

"I think he just likes to pretend it isn't happening," El responded, shrugging her dainty shoulders as she joined Mike on the bed, taking his hand, their fingers immediately entwining in that instant way they always did. Max never understood how they could be so incredibly in sync.

There was silence between the teenagers for a moment, the powerful ballad still going as Max played with a stray thread on the seam of her shirt. It took a while for her to realise that Mike and El were both staring at her, waiting for her to off load what was clearly on her mind.

"What?" the redhead asked in feigned confusion.

El laughed gently, shaking her head. "Max. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Max mumbled in response, her blue eyes never leaving the loose seam, already regretting wanting advice about the stupid situation she had gotten herself into.

Mike scoffed, "something's clearly wrong Max. You may as well just tell us."

Max sighed a heavy breath and looked plainly at her best friends, insecurity seeping into her blue gaze. "Me and Lucas had a fight…" she eventually muttered, immediately looking away from El and Mike.

"You guys _always_ fight!" Mike laughed being shushed by El who looked nervously at her bedroom door before turning her hazel kind eyes onto her best friend.

"What was it about?"

Max's teeth sunk into her bottom lip, nibbling the skin slightly as she hesitantly looked back up and met El's eyes. Those eyes were caring, already sympathetic and Max knew she could trust them with her life. And so the words poured out, everything that had happened, while Mike and El stayed quiet, frowning slightly as they listened.

"My question is, why _haven't _you had dinner with the Sinclair's?" Mike asked in confusion. "It's not like they haven't met you before…"

"Yes, but not like this," Max stressed, her voice pained as she ran her fingers through her hair. "They're religious. I don't even _believe _in God. It's like I already _know _I'm not good enough for Lucas, do I really need them to confirm it for me? I just feel so stupid."

"You are _not _stupid," El commented, her eyes narrowed. "Believe me, I would know."

Max rolled her eyes but before she could do more than open her mouth to retort, Mike cut her off. "Max if they really didn't like you, they would have asked Lucas to break up with you a long time ago. They _know _you're his girlfriend and they clearly accept that. You are perfect for Lucas and he loves you. And they want to get to know you better, so let them." He stated, surprising both Max and El.

"What?" Mike asked after looking suspiciously between his girlfriend and friend.

El simply smiled, her eyes sparkling and a soft sigh of happiness escaping her lips as she snuggled closer to Mike, her head resting on his shoulder. "You're so sweet," she cooed making her boyfriend grin and blush.

"No you," he smirked, nuzzling her curly hair with his nose.

El giggled and went to reply when Max cut in, "oh my _god _guys! Can we just deal with my problem first?! Then I'll let you two get back to being nauseatingly fluffy!"

The couple grinned, but except for looking almost smug, nothing really changed in the way they snuggled or looked at each other with the biggest heart eyes Max had ever witnessed. Her stomach turned, and she shuddered, bringing herself back to the reason she needed some advice.

"Okay so say I have dinner with Lucas's parents and it actually goes well and stuff. What do I do about _my _parents?"

Anyone else outside of the party would have questioned Max's statement, but El and Mike understood her meaning immediately. Billy was long gone, but his father Neil? Yeah, he was still around and without his son to verbally abuse he seemed to be even more wicked to Max's mom. She had never understood how her mother would stay with a man like that. She deserved someone to love her, _truly _love her and protect her against all harm. Not be the one to inflict that harm.

It made Max's heart pang as she thought about Lucas. Of how protective he was, loyal, determined, strong and the most wonderful of men. How could she subject him to her parents? How could she bring him around blatant racists who saw Lucas and his family as second-class citizens? How could Max stand there and call those people her family.

"I mean, do you _have _to introduce him to them?" Mike asked nervously, running a hand through his messy hair, concern written all over his face. It was clear that he wanted to protect his best friend from racism just as much as Max did.

She dipped her head and sighed heavily, "he thinks I'm ashamed of him…" The words ripped through her heart like a knife. Max sniffed a breath of indignation through her nose and smiled sadly as she looked back up at Mike and El. "How could I ever be ashamed of him? Of the colour of his skin or his heritage? He's the _best _person. I _love _him."

"Then you should tell your parents the truth," El said, her words quiet but certain. Mike and Max both looked at her in surprise.

"One of the things I don't understand about this world is racism. I don't understand how a skin tone can make someone more superior to the other. I know you want to protect Lucas, but you _shouldn't _have to hide him away. I can be there when you tell them, if anything happens you know I have your back - "

"El no - "

"No Mike," El said turning to her boyfriend who had spoken up. She shook her head at him and a determined expression rose on her face. "I'm not having Lucas or Max in danger. And if it results in violence on Neil's part, then I want to make sure I'm there."

"Oh El," Max sighed looking between her courageous best friend and the nervous expression on Mike's face. "You can't fight _all _of our battles for us. Sometimes…" she took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Sometimes we have to be strong too and stick up for what is right. Lucas should never have to feel ashamed. I will tell them, soon."

"I hate that word," El shuddered making Max laugh gently in confusion as Mike put his arm around his girlfriend giving her a comforting squeeze.

"Okay well, I _promise_ I will tell them."

"Better," El relented, a relieved smile on her face.

Max sighed and looked between the couple. "So...what do I do next then?"

Mike and El glanced at each other, both of them smiling as they worked up a plan merely through thoughts alone. Max never understood how they managed to do that, have a connection so close it almost looked like they were reading each other's minds.

Whatever they had discussed had Max sitting on El's bed fifteen minutes later, Mike and El either side of her, encouraging her on as she nervously dialled Lucas's bedroom telephone number.

It was quickly picked up by her boyfriend who clearly recognised the number. "El! I'm so glad you called, listen Max and I had a fight. I _know _we always fight but this was different. I was really harsh, and I said things I didn't mean and - "

"Stalker?"

"_Max_?!"

Max bit into her lower lip trying to contain her smile, but unable to stop the racing of her heart at hearing Lucas's voice. "Yeah...um, it's me." She lifted her head and looked between Mike and El who both nodded their heads in unison, which only caused her to roll her eyes with how sickly sweet they were. Max closed her eyes and exhaled a long breath. "Listen, I'm sorry for being stupid."

"I'm sorry too," Lucas urged, the pain in his voice so evident that it made Max's chest feel tight.

Her eyes met with El's and she watched as her best friend gave her a nod of approval. "And...if you want to ask your parents if the offer of dinner is still available, then I'd like to take it."

"Really?" Lucas asked in surprise, a slight scepticism in his voice.

"Yes stalker," Max replied, rolling her eyes in amused frustration. "Just get them to choose a date and a time and I will be there, okay?"

"Yeah," Lucas smiled, his voice breathy and excited. "That's um, yeah that's totally tubular."

A laugh escaped Max's chest before she could reign it in and she shook her head in exasperation. "You realise that _still _no one says that?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lucas teased. His light and airy voice making the tightness in Max's chest immediately drift away. He was back to his happy and calm self, and that fact was more comforting than anything else.

"Well I best go stalker and let Mike and El get back to _studying_," Max teased earning a shove from Mike and a laugh from El.

"Yeah sure studying," Lucas goaded down the phone making Max grin ear to ear. A warmth was filling her chest and colour seeping into her cheeks. He made her so happy and it was moments like this, when the rest of the world seemed to just fall away, and it was only the two of them.

"I'll call you when I get home stalker," Max said quietly, cupping the end of the phone around her palm. "I love you."

"Oooh!" Mike teased, earning a kick to the shin from the disgruntled redhead.

"Yeah I'm guessing Mike paid for that one," Lucas chuckled before clearing his throat. "But I love you too Max. So much and I know we can get through anything."

Max couldn't help her smile, she knew she was bordering on Mike and El territory here, but it was practically contagious. "We can stalker, I promise. Speak to you later."

"Speak to you later babe."

Max disconnected the call and heaved a sigh, trying to avoid her friends' eyes for a moment as she grinned to herself, her heart finally happy again. She sat back up, a determination flickering in her blue eyes as she looked between the couple.

"What will I need to do for this dinner?"

"Dress up," El immediately replied, a flicker of excitement in her eyes at the opportunity of giving Max a makeover.

"And bring dessert over or something," Mike shrugged, scooting up the bed and leaning against the headboard.

"Dressing up and dessert, got you," Max nodded in agreement, her mind alive with all sorts of thoughts over what she would wear and how she would act in front of the Sinclair's.

"Wheeler?" Max asked as an afterthought when something occurred to her. "I've really got to make a dessert?"

"I mean, it would be kind of a good way to break the ice. That's what my mom does anyway."

"Oh, okay…cool." Max nodded. "So, what exactly _will _Karen be baking for me to pass off as my own creation?"

Mike and El laughed, Max grinning slightly, trying not to let the nerves or doubts get to her as she listened to the power couple recite their own tales of "meet the parents". Throughout she kept one thing in mind, that Max Mayfield _loved _Lucas Sinclair and neither racism or religion was going to keep them apart.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for reading :-) Pretty please let me know what you thought of this first chapter, it would mean the world to me to get some feedback. We definitely don't get paid for our time on these stories, so a review would be like a payment ;-) I'm being too cheeky now, so I'm off! Haha


	2. Changes

The Differences Between Us

AN: Hello strangers! It's been WAY to long since I wrote anything on The Differences Between Us, but I'm back with 9700 words for you! :-D I hope you enjoy this chapter, it kind of contains a little bit of everything. You'll see what I mean when you finish it XD

A special thanks to my amazing boyfriend for being my proof reader. Thank you babe!

Warning: Themes of racism and violence in the last section of the story.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Change

_Summer 1987_

The road out of Hawkins was quiet, the sun beat against the tarmac and the green leaves rustled in the slight summer breeze. It looked peaceful and serene until the distant sound of a roaring engine could be heard, breaking through the false image of Hawkins to the outside world.

The red ford mustang came into view and sped past, quick as a flash. The two girls inside the car laughed and sang their hearts out to Madonna, their hair wild and free as it was flung back by the momentum of the car.

"Open your heart to me, baby!" Max blasted out, her fingers tapping the steering wheel.

"I hold the lock and you hold the key!" El sang, her arms in the air as she allowed the music to flow through her. The smile on her face was one of happiness and calm, and though none of the party commented on it anymore, well except for Mike of course, it was the _best _look on El. Seeing her be happy, seeing her getting to taste freedom anytime they travelled filled them all with warmth.

As the song ended and the commercials started, El sighed, lowering her arms and looking around at the scenery as Max drove them towards the next town which had a large mall.

"So," El said shuffling slightly in her seat so that she was angled towards her best friend. "What exactly do you want to buy?"

Max took her eyes off the road for a second, glancing at El, before shrugging her shoulders and focusing back on the journey. "A dress maybe? I don't know...I've just got to look _nice _for the Sinclairs…"

El grinned, "Max you _always _look nice! You're cool."

Max exhaled a heavy breath, her shoulders rising and falling dramatically. "I know," she stated making El giggle. "But I need to look more..._feminine_. Like I can't be in converse and jeans. Jada always looks all pristine and perfect, I need her to know that I can be that too. For Lucas…"

El shook her head and sat straight again, watching the way the road twisted and turned.

"You confuse me sometimes."

"How?" Max laughed in surprise.

It was El's turn to shrug. "I thought you didn't care what people think of you."

"I _don't. _But Lucas's parents are different. I _want _them to think I'm good enough for Lucas."

"But you _are_!"

Max snorted, "trust me El, I'm not." There was a bitterness in her voice, a deep rooted insecurity that seeped into her mind. She would never be good enough for Lucas. He was such a good guy, and Max didn't know what to do with that. She was so used to being around men that belittled her, that made her defensive and unable to trust.

To be worthy of Lucas she needed to change. She needed to show his family that she could be respectable, polite and the type of girl they were proud of their son dating.

Trying to ease the tension in the air, Max smiled and turned to look at El. "You can help me do a Sandy makeover, like in Grease. But this time, I'm going from sexy Sandy to sweet Sandy. Or maybe I'll channel Baby in Dirty Dancing..."

El laughed, shaking her head in amusement as she looked at Max. She sighed in defeat, leaning further into her seat. "You know Grease and Dirty Dancing are my weakness…"

Max grinned, her blue eyes sparkling as her attention stayed on the road. "That's the perk of being your best friend. Now...let's go give me a makeover."

El smiled, putting her sunglasses on.

"Let's do this."

* * *

The mall was bright and inviting, filled with young adults and teenagers who swarmed around the food court or stood around the movie listings, younger viewers plotting their means of sneaking into a rated movie. But to Max they were a source of frustration, as she attempted to weave around the large crowds, El right on her heels.

Perhaps she had got used to country living, but large places like the mall didn't hold appeal to her. She would rather be out in the open, breathing fresh air and impressing her friends with her skateboarding skills.

Max didn't _want _to be one of these girls, fawning over the mannequins wearing the latest fashion garments. Even the thought made her slightly nauseous. But she was on a mission, and if that required going into the lion's den, that Max was prepared to take that risk. Lucas was worth it, and though she didn't tell him enough, she loved that stalker.

"There," Max exhaled in a relieved breath, pointing out the Gap over the crowd of people queuing for Burger King. It was like a red beacon in the distance, willing the girls closer. Max grabbed a startled El's hand and pushed through the crowd, ignoring the mutters and head shakes.

They rifled through racks of clothing, the hangers making metallic shrill squeaks as they pushed garment after garment along the railing. Max inspected each dress, skirt and sweater with narrowed scrutinising eyes, her stomach turning at the floral patterns and frills. She was a shorts and t-shirt kind of girl, the most patterned thing she owned was a shirt was strips.

Her eyes wandered to the other side of the Gap, _her _side where the denim and plain clothing lived. It practically whispered her name. Max shook her head, trying to refocus on finding something a lot more girly.

"Hey, what about this?" El asked pulling out a white floral dress with a bright neon pink belt and a skirt that stuck out on what Max thought was an awkward angle.

Max blinked staring between the dress and her best friend who had a playful glint in her eyes. She knew El was teasing her, clearly wanting her to see that there was no style that was going to suit her better than her _own _style.

But as Max glanced back at the gaudy dress, she exhaled sharply through her nostrils and closed her eyes tight for a moment. "I'll try it on," she practically whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear her words.

"Are you serious?" El giggled, her voice filled with surprised confusion.

Max kept her eyes closed as she nodded her head, resigned to her fate. She held her hand out for the dress, and only opened her eyes when the clothes hanger was firmly in her grasp.

El looked at her with wide eyes, her lips slightly parted. Max gulped and steered herself to the dressing room, El following her still in shock. She stayed silent as Max tried on the dress and walked out of the changing room to face her best friend who sat waiting, tapping her knee impatiently.

"What do you think?" Max asked, her voice unsteady as she slowly turned to look at the large mirror, cringing as she saw herself. All dressed up like a doll.

El stood up and moved closer, her eyebrows low and concerned as her hazel eyes flickered over the dress. "There's nothing _wrong _with it. You just don't look like yourself."

Max stared at herself, her eyes taking in the puffiness of the dress, her fingers brushing across the beading on the floral design. She heaved a heavy sigh, her shoulders falling sharply as she looked straight into the mirror, her jaw tightening.

"Good," she responded.

* * *

Max cursed as she stumbled out of her beloved mustang, almost falling over in her heels and trapping her dress in the car door. "What am I meant to do with all this netting," she hissed to herself, smoothing the skirt back down.

She rolled her eyes in frustration and looked up at the Wheeler house, her whole body tense. She knew Mike was never going to let her live this down.

Max had allowed El to do her makeup and hair ready for dinner, and while her best friend had done a great job with adding a 1950's style wave to Max's hair, allowing it to curve slightly as it was all brushed to one side, it was the makeup that really stood out.

Max supposed it was because she didn't really _wear _makeup, but the lipstick seemed too bright and her eyes too bold. Her face felt heavy with it, and all she wanted to do was rush straight into the bathroom and scrub it all off.

Instead she carefully stepped on the tarmac drive of the Wheeler house, slowly making her way up the front door in her heels, with her arms slightly out to try and keep her balance. Max couldn't help but hope that she would actually fall and break her ankle, the pain of her bone breaking sounded more appealing than the dinner she would have to endure.

Before she could even think about getting to the Sinclair house, which frustratingly enough was next door, she had to pick up Karen's dessert, one that she would of course be taking credit for.

Max pressed her finger on the doorbell, keeping the button down longer than would be deemed necessary, but it was important she got this embarrassment out of the way before she could move onto the next embarrassment.

The sound of the lock being scraped back could be heard and Max shuffled on her feet, the pink high heeled shoes she wore already making her ankles ache.

The door opened and Max came face to face with Ted Wheeler. _Great. _

"Is Mike around?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

Ted watched her for a moment, "Yes Michael is in. And you are?"

Max rolled her eyes, huffing a breath through her nose. She didn't have time for this, she wasn't exactly best pals with Ted Wheeler, but surely he had noticed her existence for the last three years? There had been group sleepovers and barbeques at the Wheeler house, and yet he couldn't even recognise her?

She narrowed her blue eyes at the middle aged man, "it's Max. El's best friend? Lucas's girlfriend? Pain in the arse to your son Michael Edward Wheeler?"

Ted blinked rapidly, "Maxine Mayfield?" he said, surprise evident in his lined face. He looked at her outfit in confusion, "But what happened to you?"

Max clenched her fists, "First of all it's _Max. _Second of all, nothing _happened _to me okay?!" She felt like her voice was becoming shrill and some of her surpressed emotions bubbled to the surface. "I'm wearing the worlds _stupidest _dress and look like this because I'm trying to impress the Sinclairs! I'm doing this because I love my boyfriend and he needs to know I would never be ashamed of him, that _I'm _the one that needs to change. And yes the heels are killing me, and yes I will be burning them after tonight. So if you could _please _just call your son or Karen, or dammit even Holly so I can have a grown up conversation and pick up my _damn pie_!"

Max was shaking, her fists still clenched and her breaths heavy as she raised and dropped her shoulders with every inhale and exhale.

Ted continued to stare at her, his usual monotone expression across his face. "I am confused," he muttered quietly before turning towards the hallway were there was the sound of footsteps. "Ah Michael, one of your little friends is here."

"Jesus Max," Mike huffed coming into view, the covered apple pie in his hands. "I could hear you from the basement. What's - " He froze when he caught sight of the red head. She was practically blazing, stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips and tapping her heeled foot impatiently.

Mike's eyes went across her frilly dress, her makeup and her general look. He snorted, trying to control himself from laughing, his face a picture as his lips wobbled in an attempt not to smile too widely.

"You look _different," _Mike said, his voice just as shaky as he continued his fight against laughter.

Max rolled her eyes and held out her hands for the pie, "Save me the sympathy Wheeler and hand over the pie."

Mike sniggered and did as he was told, Max sighing in relief when she finally had her hands on the dessert. "Thank Karen for me," she said, genuine gratitude in her voice because the pie looked just as amazing as any other baked goods from Mrs Wheeler.

"Will do," Mike smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. "It's apple by the way. In case the Sinclair's ask."

"Thanks," Max exhaled, feeling exhausted already as her blue eyes flickered over to the Sinclair house. "I best get going then," she said, her voice weak as she continued to stare at the blue house.

She didn't realise she was still stood in the same place, or that Ted was exchanging a look with Mike. "This has been fun and all," Mr Wheeler finally sighed, "but I have to get back to my show."

Mike watched his father leave, rolling his eyes before turning back to Max who was almost in a trance staring at the Sinclair house. A smile of empathy lifted his lips as he said "They don't bite you know."

Max blinked looking back at Mike, surprising him by the vulnerability in her eyes. For the first time he didn't feel like teasing her. He glanced at her shoes and cringed, imagining how uncomfortable they must be. He wondered what El would want him to do and grinned, stepping outside and closing the front door behind him.

"Come on," Mike laughed holding out his arm for a confused Max who merely stared at it. "Let me escort you to the Sinclair house so you don't fall on your ass and ruin the pie."

Max looked up at Mike and then to the pie which she held firmly in her grip. She eventually sighed and looped her arm with his. "I'm only doing this to protect the pie," she explained while Mike snorted with amusement, shaking his head as he led Max towards the Sinclair house.

He merely nodded, when a muttered, "Thanks Wheeler," came out of the redhead's mouth but couldn't help the wide grin that curved his lips when she added, "I'll put in a good word to El."

* * *

Lucas paced nervously across his room, cursing under his breath as he attempted to fix his tie. His fingers fumbled over the satin material and he exhaled a sharp breath through his nostrils, his mouth in a tight frown as he worked.

"Why don't you get _mom_ to do that for you Lukey?" called the condescendingly sweet voice of Erica as she sauntered into the room and jumped onto her brothers bed, scattering the pillows he had just neatened up.

Lucas spared a moment to glare at his little sister before continuing to focus on his tie. "I can do it myself," he said through gritted teeth.

"And you're doing a _great _job," Erica said with a sarcastic smile and a thumbs up.

"Bite me."

"No thanks," Erica snorted, "you probably have rabies."

Lucas huffed an angry breath and looked up at his sister. "Look, is there a reason for you to be in _my _room? Because I really don't have time for this and Max is going to be here _any minute._"

Erica rolled her eyes getting up from the bed, "I don't even know _why _you are so nervous. Max is like the only cool one of your nerd friends."

Lucas closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm his breathing and not shout at his sister. This wasn't the time to be grounded. Erica wouldn't understand why tonight was so important. How it had taken Max three years to be ready for this dinner. A dinner where she would actually interact with his parents as his girlfriend and he could sit there, smiling and proud to call her his.

But of course he was nervous. He wanted Max to feel comfortable and he knew she wouldn't exactly be dressing up, but he felt it was important to look good for her. He also couldn't deny that he was wearing the clothes his mom had laid out for him, so he kind of had to impress her too.

"This dinner is important okay?" Lucas sighed, looking at his sister who merely frowned, looking at him in confusion. "You'll understand when you're older."

Erica smirked, "I don't _need _to be older to understand that boys are weird."

Lucas smiled despite himself, "Good. So stay away from them."

Before Erica could come back with a sarcastic comment the doorbell rang, making the siblings both look towards the bedroom door and hear their mother's shout of "Lucas! Erica! Come downstairs!"

Lucas gulped quietly, his eyes on the bedroom door and his hands frozen on his tie. She was here. _Shit. _

"Maybe I don't need the tie," he mumbled, pulling it from his shirt, not caring where it landed on his bedroom floor. Erica rolled her eyes but had the temporary grace not to say anything as she led the way out of the bedroom and to the stairs.

Lucas ran a hand over his hair, trying to push it down as he nervously descended the stairs, hearing his girlfriend's voice.

"Thank you for having me for dinner Mrs Sinclair," Max said in a sweet voice, making Lucas frown. Her soft tone didn't _sound _like his fiery girlfriend but he could only assume she was trying to be polite.

"Oh please honey it's _Jada, _we are just happy we can have dinner with you and get to know you a little better."

"I look forward to it," Max replied, Lucas could practically hear her fake smile in the air. He felt for his girlfriend but wasn't prepared for who would greet him as he finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and saw his mother stood just inside of the lounge with a girl he barely recognised.

If it wasn't for her blue eyes Lucas wouldn't have known it was Max. She was wearing a dress, one that he didn't think he would see within 10 feet of her. Her cute freckles were covered by heavy make-up and her hair, although looking beautiful, appeared a bit too controlled and in place for wild and free Max.

Lucas was frozen on the spot, staring at his girlfriend, an expression of complete confusion covering his usually calm features. She looked beautiful, of course she did, this was Max after all. But she didn't look like herself, she was trying to be someone else and sadly Lucas knew why.

"_Oh my god,_" Erica whispered, her mouth gaping open as she looked at Max before shaking her head in disapproval and wandering off with a mumbled, "thought she was cool" under her breath.

Lucas would have kicked her if it wasn't for Max turning to look at him, a nervous smile on her face. He faltered, unable to not smile back, because dammit she _was_ beautiful and she was trying so hard. But she needed to realise that she didn't _need _to try. He was in love with her and she was already perfect to him.

"Hi," Max said, her voice slightly shaky as she smiled at Lucas, her eyes flickering to his mom as she hovered, clearly feeling like she couldn't come up to him.

"Hey," Lucas replied in a breathy voice, smiling nervously. "You look beautiful," he said clearing his throat.

"Thank you," Max smiled, a look of relief so evident in her face.

Jada looked between the couple with a satisfied smile and tapped Max gently on the arm to get her attention. "I'll call you to dinner in a moment honey, Charles is just putting the finishing touches to the stroganoff. Thank you so much for the apple pie."

Lucas frowned in confusion, his gaze moving to the pie that his mother held. He reframed from rolling his eyes, that was clearly a Mrs Wheeler dish.

"You're very welcome. I look forward to the stroganoff, it sounds delightful," Max said, a wide and friendly smile on her face and a brightness in her voice. With how she held herself, she was the epitome of a preppy, goody two shoes while Lucas knew that wasn't Max _at all. _She gagged at those types of girls, all fake like Stacey and her group of clones.

Lucas and Max watched Jada walk away towards the kitchen, pie securely in her grip, asking her husband if he needed help before the sound of cupboards closing and opening could be heard.

Lucas exhaled a relieved breath and grabbed Max's hand, startling her slightly as he pulled her into the hallway. She almost tripped on the heels she wore, and cursed under her breath as she rubbed at her ankle.

"What are you playing at stalker?" she whispered, irritation in her voice as she adjusted her heels and tried to hide the cringe in her face at how uncomfortable she clearly was.

"What am _I _playing at?!" Lucas laughed, his eyebrows raised in shock. He pointed to her outfit and shook his head, "Max, this isn't you. You didn't have to dress up for my parents, for _me._"

Max looked down at her outfit and huffed out an exasperated breath. "Do you not think I look good? That I don't look respectful now?"

"_Of course _you do Max," Lucas whispered, feeling just as frustrated as his girlfriend. "You look beautiful babe, but you don't need to wear a _dress _or that make-up to look beautiful. It's what is underneath that counts."

Max arched her eyebrows and crossed her arms in an accusatory manner while Lucas splurted for words, realising what he had just said and how it might have been construed.

"I-I don't mean like under your _clothes_! I mean inside you know?" Lucas hurried to say, his cheeks blazing red. When Max tilted her head, he quickly added, "n-not that what is under your clothes _isn't _beautiful. Because it is! Your body is _beautiful_!"

There was a loud clearing of a throat making both Lucas and Max startle. Thankfully it was Erica, standing on the stairs just above them, her arms crossed as she shook her head in disapproval, a smirk on her lips.

"You two are gross. And I don't think you want mom and dad to hear about Max's _body _Lukey," Erica said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Lucas's nostrils flared as he glared at his sister, "how much do you want?"

Erica shrugged, "your months allowance should cover my silence."

"Fine," Lucas hissed, feeling the heat of anger rolling off his skin as Erica sauntered past with a pleased smile on her face. He watched her go, his eyes narrowed while Max was staring at him, her chest heaving.

"You see? That's _why _I need to change," she whispered harshly. "You are having to pay off your sister because you're _ashamed_ of me."

"What?!" Lucas choked out, bewildered by Max's reaction. "Do you really _want _her to go tell my parents that we've had sex? You _know _my family is religious, it won't go down well. I'm trying to protect us both!"

Max closed her eyes and shook her head, her jaw tight. "_Of course _I don't want you to tell them that," she whispered, her voice pained. It made Lucas soften, worry burrowing his brow as he stared at her.

She opened her eyes and looked back at him, vulnerability in her gaze. "If I act more like the type of girl they want you to be with, then maybe you won't have to worry about hiding things? Maybe we will be so damn _good _that there will be nothing _to _hide."

"Max that's - "

"Dinners ready!" Jada called breaking through Lucas's words and pulling Max away from him. She plastered that fake smile on her face and walked straight to the dining room. Her loud, "wow! This looks _wonderful _Mr and Mrs Sinclair!" going through Lucas like ice. He closed his eyes tight and took some calming breaths.

This was going to be a _long_ dinner.

* * *

"So Max, where will you be applying to college?" Jada asked, carefully serving out the beef stroganoff and tagliatelle pasta.

"Well I am aiming to get into an ivy league school, such as Harvard or Brown."

Lucas choked up on his pasta and mumbled an apology when his parents, Erica and Max shot him a glance. He cleared his throat, reaching for his water glass, his eyes on his girlfriend wondering what she was thinking.

Max was smart, but he knew she didn't even _have _plans for college. At least not yet. He knew she wanted to get back to California but she wasn't sure on a major or if she wanted to pump that much money into something that might not make her happy.

Lucas gently nudged her foot under the table, hoping she would backtrack and tell the truth, but the only acknowledgement she made of their foot contact was to sit up a little straighter and to tell his parents how beautiful the food was. At least _that _wasn't a lie.

The meal carried on for a little while, his parents taking the heat off Max and asking their children what they had been doing this past week of the summer. Jada and Charles Sinclair both worked full time, so it was usually around the dinner table when they spent their bonding time.

"I'm still going around with my resume," Lucas said, twirling his pasta around his fork. There was a slight bitterness to his voice that he couldn't hide. One that his parents were used to, because they had once had the same bitterness. It wasn't uncommon for Lucas to be more suited to a job and yet still lose out to someone else, someone of a different skin colour.

The world may be becoming more modern, but Lucas and his family weren't free of prejudice and racism, especially in a small town. He knew he stuck out and it was something that hadn't bothered him too much, that was until he tried to find work. He wasn't any different to the other candidates, except for the fact that he would work ten times harder and yet he was _always _overshadowed.

"Something will come up son," Charles encouraged, a sympathetic smile on his face.

There was a gentle squeeze on his hand and Lucas looked down to see Max's palm covering his skin, her thumb caressing along his thumb for a moment, it was comforting and as he looked up at his girlfriend they shared a genuine smile. His chest felt heavy with the love he felt for her. Those incredible blue eyes had always been accepting of him.

"Well I'm not getting to let some _dumb _old man tell me if _I'm _good enough or not," Erica said loudly, holding her water and looking around the table.

"Is that right honey?" Jada asked with an amused smile as she lifted her fork.

"Uh huh," Erica nodded, her lips pouted with determination. "I'm going to be president someday. You can't spell America without Erica."

Lucas burst out laughing, not stopping even when his smiling parents told him to settle down. Max bit her lip trying to contain her own smile, clearly torn between pleasing his family and being herself.

"And you call me and my friends nerds?"

"It's not nerdy to be president," Erica shrugged, attitude in her face as she glared at her brother. "It's the most powerful position in our country and _you_ better treat me better _Lukey _or I could have you killed."

"Erica!" Jada and Charles warned.

"What?!" their daughter replied, genuinely confused by what she could have possibly said that was considered inappropriate.

"No talks of killing your brother," Charles said, his warm and deep voice unable to hide his amusement as he cut up his beef.

"Especially not at the dinner table," Jada said before looking towards Max, "and _especially _not in front of our guest! Max I'm sorry."

"It's fine," the redhead smiled, waving off the incident casually. She looked at Erica and grinned, "and as a matter of fact, I think you would be a great president Erica."

"Thanks Max," Lucas's little sister smirked, grinning to herself as she twirled her pasta while her brother looked between the pair feeling betrayed.

"So you want her to kill me then?" Lucas asked Max.

She shrugged, smiling as she reached for her water. Just as she was sipping at the glass she whispered teasingly, "sometimes sacrifices have to be made…"

Lucas couldn't help but snort with laughter, his face lifting with happiness as he saw a flicker of Max returning. The powerful, strong, sarcastic and playful Max was still there, just underneath this barbie doll exterior.

For the first time Lucas wondered if this dinner did have the potential to actually go well. Max was slowly softening back to her usual self, her guard not as strong as it had been when she entered the house. Was it so hard to believe that maybe she realised that his parents weren't so scary after all?

"So Max which church do you go to?"

His mother's question was like a vinyl scratching and Lucas cringed, closing his eyes for a moment and wondering what Max was going to say. Would she tell them that she was an atheist?

"Oh um, I go to church on 34th street."

Lucas sighed quietly, so she was going down the lying road.

"Ah yes," Jada nodded, her glass of wine in hand. There was a slight hardness to her face, "we did try that church when we first moved here. I wouldn't say it was the most welcoming to us. Our church is the word of love gospel centre just outside of Hawkins, they are truly wonderful."

"Amen," Charles agreed, his voice quiet but powerful.

"Oh okay," Max nodded. "Yeah I've heard of it."

Lucas rolled his eyes, thankful that he had finished his meal so that he didn't have to continue feeling like his stomach was turning, his food sloshing around his tummy like a washing machine.

His mother wasn't making things easier for Lucas as she placed her wine glass back down onto the starch white table cloth and smiled as she looked between the young couple. That smile spelt danger for Lucas.

"Well Lucas has of course been brought up in a Christian household, and we expect him to act in God's good grace and treat others with respect. Does he treat you with respect Max?"

"_Mom - " _Lucas groaned covering his face with his hands while Jada shushed him and waited for Max's answer.

But to Lucas's surprise, his mom didn't have to wait long for a reply. Almost immediately Max nodded her head, "yes, he has always treated me with respect. Your son is a gentleman, I think you would be very proud of how he treats women. And not just myself, but his friends, like El for instance."

Lucas slowly lowered his hands and looked at his girlfriend in surprise, blinking his chocolate brown eyes for a moment before a grateful smile curved his lips. He was incredibly thankful for his girlfriend's words, and in that moment he couldn't take his eyes off her, even when his parents complimented him for being the gentleman they hoped to raise.

Once they were all finished eating, Charles and Jada started to gather the plates, insisting to Max they didn't need help when she offered.

"We're looking forward to this pie though," Charles grinned, sniffing the air as if he could smell the sweet pastry and packed filling.

"It's apple," Max added, nerves flickering back into her voice, making her slightly breathless.

"Ooh has it got cinnamon in it?" Jada asked as she lifted the plates from the table.

Max anxiously glanced at Lucas who didn't know how to respond before she looked back at his mother, a sheen appearing on her forehead as if she was about to start sweating. "Um...yeah?"

"Oh good," Jada replied with a content smile. "I love cinnamon."

"We'll call you when dessert is ready kids," Charles added, helping his wife with the dirty dishes as they walked into the kitchen.

"That means I've got _at least _fifteen minutes to call Tina and tell her about the shambles that was this dinner," Erica chuckled, her laugh sarcastic and gleeful as she pushed away from the dinner table and wandered to her bedroom.

Lucas watched Erica go, his eyes narrowed. His parents once told him that one day he would love his sister, yeah he was still waiting for that day.

"Was it really that bad?" Max mumbled, her voice heavy with worry.

Lucas turned to look at her, all anger at Erica leaving his face. He _hated _seeing Max this vulnerable and he would do anything to stop it.

"No," he told her gently, smiling slightly, "it wasn't bad at all." When Max gave him a feeble grin Lucas sighed, taking her hand in his and standing up. "Come on, let's go to my room and talk."

"Okay," Max said slowly, her brow lowering in suspicion as her boyfriend led the way to the stairs. They ascended the steps together, the wood underneath the heavy carpets making slight creeks every now and then.

Lucas closed his bedroom door while Max hesitated, unsure where to place herself before she slowly lowered herself onto the edge of her boyfriend's bed, her sharp blue eyes watching him as he turned around to face her.

Lucas looked at Max, at the heavy makeup, at the dress, at the heels and how her ankles looked red. He thought about everything she had said that night and _why _she had said those things. Why she would want to change herself so drastically. It had to come to a stop.

Lucas exhaled a heavy breath and closed the gap between him and Max, kneeling down in front of her so that they were eye level. She blinked, confused about what he was doing as he carefully cupped her cheeks in his warm hands and kissed her, gentle and loving.

Max kissed him back, her fingernails brushing against the coarseness of his hair. For a moment they stayed like that, exchanging breathy kisses, Lucas's body warming up as he allowed himself to fall deeper in love with the fiery redhead, the most complex and beautiful girl he had ever met.

Finally Lucas broke the kiss, knowing what he wanted to say. He continued to stroke Max's cheeks and he stared into her wide ocean blue eyes as the words flowed out of him. "I don't care if you want to wear jeans and a shirt to dinner Max, I don't care if you want to go to college or not, I don't care if you don't go to church and I don't care if you can't cook to save your life."

Max choked out a laugh, her eyes watery as she continued to stare at her boyfriend, seeing the determined in his voice, the conviction in his stare and delicateness in how he touched her.

"I want _you _Max Mayfield. I want the girl who doesn't go to church, I want the girl who can't cook because dammit I can and I will make you anything and teach you if that's what you want. I want the free spirit girl, I want the smart girl who doesn't want to go to college because she isn't sure what she wants to do and doesn't want to waste money. Max that _is _smart."

"I want the girl who challenges me, the girl with passion, the girl who sticks her fingers up to the world and follows her own path, not the one that she is meant to follow. Max," Lucas pleaded, looking into her startled eyes, seeing the truth starting to comprehend. "I want _you _for who you are. I want Max Mayfield for who she is. That's the girl I fell in love with and that's the girl I'm going to continue to love to the day I _die_."

Tears had slipped down Max's face as she listened to Lucas, taking in the weight of every single heartfelt word. She gasped, trying to calm her breathing, her mascara running as it swirled black lines down her face.

"You're so dramatic," Max teased through a choked voice, heavy with emotion.

Lucas couldn't help but grin, happiness and relief filling his chest as he knew he had got through to his girl. "You know it," he replied, his smiling only widening.

Max shuddered a shaky breath, closing her eyes and allowing the tears that had gathered at her wet lashes to slip down her cheeks. When she opened her eyes, she stared right back at Lucas, her fingers moving through his hair for a moment as her lips began to curve into a smile.

"I love you," she whispered. "I know I don't say it enough. But I love you Lucas, you are the _best _thing that ever happened to me and you always will be."

Lucas beamed, he could practically feel the light sparkling around him as he leaned in and kissed Max, more passionately this time, his elated energy coursing through the kiss. When they finally broke apart, they rested their foreheads together and stared into each others eyes. Even with her make up running, Max was still the most beautiful girl in the world.

"I love you Max for who you are. Please don't ever change, this world will be a much more boring place if you do."

Max laughed, sniffling as she shook her head. "I won't. I promise."

Lucas grinned, "Good. Because friends don't lie, that's - "

"A party rule, I know."

"Woah, you actually _were _listening during your initiation!"

"Stalker this is becoming an annoying conversation now."

"Fine," Lucas grinned looking at his irritated girlfriend. "It's good to have Max back."

She looked at him, smiling despite herself. "I agree. But can you just help me with one thing?"

"Anything," Lucas responded seriously, his eyebrows curved low in determination.

"Help me get this makeup off and find me a pair of shoes that aren't these ankle killers?"

Lucas grinned, "anything for you Mad Max."

* * *

Max felt nerves swirling in her stomach as she slowly descended the stairs, Lucas leading the way. Her face was clean of makeup and her bare feet pressed into the thick carpet, she could barely _feel _her feet following the murdering pink heeled shoes, but she was thankful for the freedom, her toes wiggling slightly as they came back to life.

She had washed her face free of make up, her freckles now standing out proudly, and she had taken off the clinching pink belt, one of Lucas's sweaters thrown over the dress that she wore. Her fingers tugged at the sleeves for comfort as she walked back into the dinning room.

Lucas's parents were busy with the pie, Jada cutting it up into perfect pieces while Charles brought in a pouring jug full of thick cream and a tub of vanilla ice cream under his arm.

"This looks _wonderful _Max," Jada exclaimed as she looked up, hearing her son and his girlfriend approaching but pausing slightly at Max's altered appearance. Charles noticing the silence looked up too, his eyebrows raising slightly in surprise.

Max gulped, her heart was racing with adrenaline. It was now or never.

"I didn't make the pie," Max stated, her voice slightly shaky as she looked at Jada and Charles. Lucas stood by her side, his hand knocking against hers before their fingers entwined, both of them a united front.

Max took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves before she continued. "Mrs Wheeler made the pie for me, I'm sorry for taking credit. I just...I just wanted to impress you."

Jada and Charles blinked looking at one another before looking back at Max. There was nothing standoffish about their glances, they merely seemed confused. "Honey you didn't have to feel like you had to make a _pie _to impress us," Jada said with an amused smile.

Max shook her head, her heart in her throat. She felt Lucas's gentle squeeze of her hand and she found the strength to carry on speaking, to confess. "I know, but it's not just that. I'm sorry but I _don't _go to church. I don't know where I want to go to college, I definitely wouldn't have the grades for an Ivy League school even if I _did _know where I wanted to go. I just… I _wanted _for you to think I was good enough for your son."

Max could feel herself shaking, she could feel the waver in her voice and she bit down on her cheek, willing herself not to cry. There was only a few moments in her life when she had felt truly scared, and this was one of them. Not because she feared there would be violence, no, Max feared that the Sinclair's would tell their son to break up with her. She couldn't lose him, that was what this whole dinner had been about and she had ruined it.

"I'm sorry," Max gasped. "I'm sorry for lying to you, I'm sorry for ruining your dinner. I think it's best if I - "

"Max," Jada interrupted the teenage girl's despairing rant, her hand held out to stop the red head. "Let's all just sit down."

Lucas and Max shared a glance but hesitantly stepped forward and took their seats opposite Charles and Jada.

Max bit her lip wondering what they were going to say, her eyes flickering between the couple apprehensively. To her surprise they seemed calm, and when Jada pushed a plate of apple pie towards Max and then once towards Lucas, the teenagers could barely hide their confusion.

"Ice cream or cream?" Charles asked Max, a kind smile on his face.

Max felt slightly startled as she looked at both options, "um...ice cream please…"

She watched as Mr Sinclair scooped vanilla ice cream onto her plate and then asked his son the same question. Lucas looked just as confused as he responded cream and shuffled in his seat, clearly wondering if his parents had gone crazy.

"Tuck in," Jada encouraged before pressing her spoon into the pie, the metal cutting cleanly through the sweet pastry.

Max shared a glance with Lucas, his eyes were wide, and his brow creased. Once he shrugged and picked up his spoon, Max copied, her gaze on her pie, but her mind running at full capacity, wondering what on earth was going on. This wasn't the typical reaction to finding out that your son's daughter was a lying atheist who didn't care for the idea of college.

There was silence for a while, only interrupted when Erica hurried downstairs to grab a piece of pie before immediately running straight back upstairs insisting that she just _had _to finish her conversation with Tina.

"That girl," Jada grinned, shaking her head as she poured more cream onto her plate.

"She gets it from you," Charles teased, making his wife chuckle softly. His gaze flickered to Max and his wife nodded at him, urging him on. "You know Max, when I was your age I was in a band."

Max blinked, looking up from her dessert to Lucas's father, who was looking relaxed, lounging comfortable with his arm draped around the back of Jada's chair.

"You were dad?" Lucas asked in surprise, looking between his parents as if waiting for them to laugh and say they were joking.

"I was son. A motown group with my friends, we formed it in high school and performed a bit when in college."

"I was his groupie," Jada murmured with a smile, her cup of coffee against her lips. "My family did not approve."

"They didn't?" Max couldn't help but ask, her breath baited slightly as she watched the couple. "What happened?"

Jada put down her cup of coffee and smiled at Max, "they didn't think I should be with Charles, they thought he had no ambition, no _real _prospects. Of course I knew better, and I was right."

"You're always right honey," Charles added with a wink, making Jada smirk.

"And how did you prove them wrong?" Max whispered, her words filled with desperation, _needing _to know what she had to do to prove her worth.

"Well the more they got to know Charles their opinions soon changed. I had always told them not to judge a book by a cover. Surely it was no different from how we were judged by the colour of our skin."

Max swallowed slowly, looking between the couple. She understood what they were saying and _why _they had brought up their story. "I'm sorry for thinking that you would judge me."

Jada smiled reaching across the table to squeeze Max's hand. "It's okay honey, you just need to know that we never would. Life is about making mistakes and learning from them. Be who you are, and be _proud _of it."

Charles nodded, "you don't have to go to college or church to make us happy Max, although our church is always open to you of course. As long as you make our son happy and he makes you happy, _we _are happy."

"Thank you," Max replied through her dry throat, feeling slightly in awe as she tried to smile at the couple. Their words seemed to break through her barricade and before she could stop herself she exhaled a breath and spoke. "Lucas does make me happy. When I came here from California I didn't have anyone. Billy and my step father Neil aren't good people and my mom...well, she seems to be cut off from it all. Like she doesn't _see _how they behave, or hear the bad things they say."

Lucas and his parents all remained quiet, allowing Max this moment to get her thoughts off her heavily burdened shoulders.

"They are racist. They are _horrible _people and I hate it. I never want to subject Lucas to it, I don't want to be in that situation. It's hard to study there, it's hard to even live in that house and be in _proximity _to such small minded people." Max closed her eyes for a moment, "and that's _why _I don't have any plans after school except to go to California. To be near my dad and the ocean again. To live somewhere where the people are more accepting and where there is diversity."

Max sighed reaching for her glass of water, "sorry," she mumbled. "I probably shouldn't have said all of that."

"It's fine," Charles responded with an understanding smile. "We appreciate that you don't want Lucas in that type of situation with your family. But I'm sure we have raised him to stick up for himself if needed."

"Yes sir," Lucas added before reaching for Max's hand and pulling his girlfriend's attention towards him. "And you're worth it Max. You need to know that."

"And if things ever get too hard over there honey, you can stay here." Jada said kindly before quickly adding, "in the spare bedroom of course. But you are always welcome."

Max felt overwhelmed with emotion, emotion that she had never truly understood until this moment. Gratitude. True and pure gratitude. She looked at Lucas's parents and no longer saw two people to fear, two people to try and impress. She saw them for who they were, Jada and Charles Sinclair, a truly wonderful couple. A couple she would get to know even more as the years went by, a couple who she had no doubt would become her in laws some day.

"Thank you," she said with strength. "I really am so grateful. Thank you for accepting me and for understanding."

"Any time honey." Jada smiled, before tucking into the last of her pie. She hummed in appreciation and grinned, "this truly is a wonderful pie Max."

Max snorted, finally cutting into her apple pie and scooping the ice cream that had partially melted. "Thank you, I made it myself."

Lucas chuckled first, a short burst that was followed by warm laughter from Max and his parents. They all smiled, joking and teasing as they carried on eating. Max became engaged into the conversation, explaining _why _she nicknamed their son stalker considering how he would follow her around when she first moved to Hawkins.

"You needed to be more slick than that son," Charles chuckled when Max explained about Lucas watching her from the other side of the school playground.

"I genuinely thought we were well hidden!" Lucas exclaimed, causing more laughter in the dining room.

Max couldn't stop smiling as she looked between her boyfriend and his parents. This was what it felt like, this was what it was all about. _Family. _And for at least this moment, Max felt like she had it.

* * *

Max drove home in a borrowed pair of Jada's sneakers, relieved that she could feel her feet again as she pressed down on the pedal, her hair escaping from it's tight hair spray hold as cold air rushed across her face.

The dinner was _nothing _like she had expected, and even the thought of explaining the whole thing to El tonight on the phone as planned sounded exhausting. It had been a rollercoaster ride, one that Max had never felt ready for and yet she couldn't regret it. She felt braver and a truer version of herself than she had ever realised.

She smiled to herself, knowing that she had a home at the Sinclair's. If that meant studying with Lucas in his bedroom, staying the night or even just having dinner with the family. She was allowed to be there, she was _accepted _and that feeling meant more to her than anything else.

She inhaled a long breath of fresh air and smiled, sighing slightly as she drove down the straight roads of Hawkins closer to home. The first thing she would do when she got home was take a bath, soak her feet, get into pyjamas and then phone El with all of the gossip. She knew her best friend would be apprehensive, waiting for all the details.

Max also made a mental note to tell El off for the pink heels. Her blue eyes narrowed as she glanced at the heels slung on the passenger seat. Yeah, they had been _murder _and Max looked forward to burning them to ash in the back yard.

It was getting late now, the only lights beaming from the mustang and the street lights as Max turned onto her road, seeing the house in the distance. She noticed the two cars in the drive and groaned in disappointment. Neil was back from his business trip.

Max tightened her jaw and huffed in determination, she wasn't going to let this phase her or ruin her plans for the evening. She pulled up to the house, grabbing her stuff and locking the car, whispering good night to her beloved mustang before walking quietly up to the house.

She could hear the sound of the television as she opened the porch door and locked it behind her. The volume was pushed down slightly as Susan Hargrove called, "Max is that you?!"

"Yeah mom," Max replied, her voice tired as she stepped into the living room, her eyes immediately going to her mom and Neil who were sat down together watching the news channel. Neil didn't say anything, barely acknowledging her existence as he took the remote control off his wife and turned the volume back up.

Susan looked up and down at her daughter noticing the dress. "You look nice darling, have you been anywhere nice?"

Max was about to go for her default answer of "out with El" when she faltered, her lips barely open as she changed her mind. She thought about everything that had happened that night, how even after _lying_ to the Sinclairs they had still accepted her. They were good and honest people and Max was sick of pretending.

"Yeah I've been somewhere nice. I had dinner with my boyfriend Lucas and his parents."

No one spoke for a moment, the only sound coming from the television where a perfect young blonde woman told them the weather report, her smile just as false as her boobs.

Susan blinked in confusion and Neil finally told his cold eyes onto the teenage girl. "You have a boyfriend?" her mother asked, sounding hurt. "Lucas you said?"

"Yes," Max said, standing up as straight as she could, her heart starting to beat just a little faster. "Lucas Sinclair. I met his parents properly tonight, they were awesome."

Neil picked up the remote control and within a second the television was off, making Max's heart beat sound louder and louder.

"Sinclairs," Neil said quietly, his tone sharp. His eyes calculating as he stared at Max. "Wait a minute...aren't they bl - "

"Black?" Max responded, her voice louder than before as her blood began to warm up. "Yes. Although I don't see why that even matters."

"Of course it _matters_!" Neil spat, as he stood up facing Max who didn't falter as she stared back at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Neil," Susan whispered feebly, still sat as she looked nervously between her daughter and her husband.

Max wasn't backing down, she had had enough of hiding. No more.

"Maybe it matters to a racist like you Neil. But it doesn't matter to me. And it never will."

Neil was seething, his eyes livid as he advanced towards Max. "You really think I am going to let my daughter go running around with some nig - "

"Don't you _ever _use that word!" Max screamed, her fury matching Neil's. "And don't you _ever_ call me _your _daughter. I love Lucas and I've been with him _three years, _yes mom three years," Max added as Susan gasped in surprise.

She looked at her mother, the woman who wasn't sticking up for her, the woman who continued to sit back and allow her husband to treat not only Max like shit, but _wonderful _people.

"But you don't have to worry about us embarrassing you, because the first chance we get, we'll be going to California."

"You are not going anywhere with that nig -"

Max didn't allow Neil to finish his word before she slapped him. The smack responded in the room and Susan screamed as Neil threw back his fist and slammed it into Max's cheek, making her fall to the ground.

"Neil _stop_!" Susan shrieked, finally getting to her feet as Neil grabbed Max by the material of Lucas's sweater and picked her up off the floor, slamming her back into the wall.

"Don't you _ever _disrespect me in this house!" he screamed at Max, his spit hitting her face. "This is _my _house!"

Max took her chance, and kicked Neil straight in the balls as hard as she could, he crouched, howling in pain. "Don't you ever touch me again you piece of shit!" She shouted, her voice hoarse and her cheek stinging and wet. "Did you forget who my best friend's father is? Yeah, the _Chief of Police_. If you come at me ever again he's going to hear about it, and if you even _breathe_ in Lucas's or his families direction I will have you locked up you _racist pig_."

"Max," Susan pleaded, taking a step towards her daughter, her arm outstretched while Neil continued to whimper on the floor in a fetal position.

"No mom," Max exclaimed, her voice shaky, her heart feeling betrayed. "How could you even let this _monster _into our lives?! I'm out of here."

She stormed past her mother to her bedroom, picking up as many items of her clothes as she could find and stuffing them into her bag, her whole body was shaking, her cheek felt like it was swelling and Max knew the wetness surrounding it wasn't from tears.

"Max," Susan wept hurrying into the bedroom and trying to stop her daughter. "He didn't mean it honey, it was all just a misunderstanding."

"Are you fucking _serious _mom?!" Max shouted, laughing in shock. "How can you be so damn stupid?" She grabbed one more shirt, deciding that she could come back for the rest.

Max pushed past her mother, intent on leaving when her heart finally gave in. She paused by the door way, her fingers tightening around the strap of her backpack. Max slowly turned to look at her crying mother.

"Come with me," she breathed. "Mom come with me. We can start a fresh. We don't need him." Max looked at Susan, her blue eyes pleading and desperate to be the one that her mother picked, for once to be the one her mother put first.

But Susan didn't. She looked down in shame and shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Max...I need him."

Max exhaled a sharp breath, wiping her tears and wincing when she brushed her hand across her cheek, seeing for the first time the blood that now smeared the back of her hand.

"Fine," she whispered, turning her back on her mother, walking past her step father as he cursed at her. She carried on walking, leaving it all behind, no longer wiping at the tears that fell but wearing them with pride for the mother she loved. For the mother who had chosen a different path.

Max threw her stuff in the mustang and got into the drivers side, clutching onto the steering wheel and breaking down, her forehead against the smooth leather as she cried. Her chest wretched with pain as she let it all out.

She didn't linger, gasping as she controlled her breathing and turned the key in the ignition, her beautiful car roaring to life. Max took one last glance at the house, the only true thing she had ever needed to change about herself was in that house. The darkness, the constant fear and anxiety all lived within those four walls.

A bravery unlike anything Max had known before rushed through her veins, her foot pressed down on the accelerator and she was gone, leaving the darkness in the past and moving forward.

And she didn't look back.

* * *

AN: AHHH! What a rollercoaster of a chapter! Despite the darker themes at the end I really enjoyed writing this chapter because I feel so emotionally invested in the story. I am hoping to have the final instalment out to you very soon, so please keep an eye out for that! And if you enjoyed this chapter, then PLEASE leave a review. Otherwise I won't know if you did enjoy it or not :-)

And just a final note to say HAPPY STRANGER THINGS DAY!


	3. Never Look Back

AN: Well hasn't it been a hot minute since I last posted! *Ducks head in shame* Life happens and work happens and I was finding myself with no time left to write. I have reevaluated everything and I'm now in a new job which is a lot less stress (so far at least!) which has given me some time to breathe and get back to writing. It's fitting that this chapter has come out on International Women's Day because this chapter is my tribute to all the strong, raw and real women out there in the world. I hope you know that you are never alone. Always fight for the life you deserve :-D This one is for you! Sian Xxx

* * *

The Differences Between Us

Chapter 3 - Never Look Back

Max cringed as El dabbed at her cheek with a damp cloth, the luke warm water was soothing and yet the bruised cut stung even under the delicate touch of her best friend.

"Sorry," El sighed heavily, her brow lowered in concentration as she tried to be even more gentle.

"It's okay," Max swallowed, closing her eyes and trying not to show her discomfort.

"It's not okay," El whispered, her hand shaking as she tried to calmly soothe the wound. Her anger was evident, bubbling over in her voice, flaming in her eyes.

Max exhaled a breath, understanding El's fury. She felt it too, she always did. But perhaps she was used to this? Used to cleaning up wounds and used to hiding her pain. She couldn't call it strength, not like the strength that El had. No, Max felt as if it were a weakness. And she was tired of being weak.

"I know it's not okay," she mumbled, opening her blue eyes and looking back at El.

They were both standing in the bathroom and earlier when Max had stumbled into the warm home, she was thankful to find that Hop and Joyce were at Enzo's on a date and Will was happily preoccupied on the phone with Jen, his laughs just audible from his closed bedroom door.

El's teeth were gritted as she whispered "when I'm through with him - "

"No El," Max warned, worry filling her at her best friend's rage. Maybe when she was younger she would have been excited at the prospect of El giving Neil what he deserved, but even with the threat of the lab having calmed down, practically stopping to a halt, the risk of losing El was always there. And through the years Max and El had become close, more like sisters than best friends. It wouldn't just destroy _Mike_ to lose El this time. No, she couldn't put herself on the front line any more.

Max exhaled a heavy breath and looked back at her best friend, seeing the confusion in her hazel eyes. "El, I know you could kick his ass. But it's not worth the risk."

El frowned, "but he can't get away with this Max."

"And he won't," Max breathed, her mind ticking away as she tried to think of what the best result would be. Despite her disappointment at her mom's choice to stay with Neil, her chest felt tight with worry for her safety, and she allowed this emotion to drive her towards what she felt was the best decision. "I'm going to do this the right way. I'll...I'll report him to Hopper."

El bit her cheek, clearly wanting to do more than report Neil. But after a moment she accepted Max's decision and slowly nodded her head, going back to dabbing at Max's cheek.

"Are you going to tell Lucas?" El whispered, her gaze remaining on her best friend's bruised skin, which was swollen and broken.

Max haltered unsure how to answer El's question. She swallowed heavily, knowing that in the past she had been adamant it was best to protect Lucas from the truth. He had always known what Billy was like, but Max had never mentioned Neil, it was better that way. It was _easier_. But life wasn't easy and it wasn't always fair. And a part of Max was starting to realise that if she just _shared _these emotions then just maybe things would feel better. She would feel supported by the people that she truly loved rather than feeling alone with the trauma.

"Yeah," Max said quietly before clearing her throat. "I'll tell Lucas."

"Good," El breathed in relief, her eyes losing some of their anger. "You can stay here as long as you need to."

"Thank you," Max swallowed, blinking rapidly as she moved her gaze to the wall, trying to stop the tears that blurred her vision.

El watched her for a moment, sighing as she put down the damp cloth and hugged Max, the redhead immediately accepting the contact and holding tight to her best friend.

They stayed like that for a while before El ushered them to her bedroom. They both propped themselves up against the headboard and flicked through comics, Max smiling to herself as El pulled out the comics she had given her when they had first _truly _become friends. When they had dropped the drama over boys and just been themselves.

* * *

Nerves wracked Max's stomach when the rumble of Hop's truck could be heard, the tyres crunching against the gravel. Her skin felt too warm and her head spun, but El's gentle squeeze on her hand and strong words of "tell him everything. Tell him the truth and make that monster pay" hit home with Max. She nodded, steering herself off the bed and following El through the small house to the living room.

Hop and Joyce had just walked through the door, trying to contain their twinkling laughter, falsely assuming that their kids would be asleep by now. And of course being categorically wrong as usual.

Hop looked up first, seeing the girls nervously walk towards him. He was half way through pulling off his jacket as he shook his head slightly, "El it's late, even if _Maxine _is staying over you should really - "

"Hop," Joyce interrupted, her hand on his arm, pausing his speech as her brown tender eyes flickered between her husband and the marks on Max's face.

The Chief looked at his wife in confusion for a moment before he eventually followed her gaze to Max who was looking down at the carpet, her heart racing against her ribcage. She heard him exhale sharply through his nostrils and hesitantly looked up at him.

"Who did that to you?"

His words were simple, it was a question and yet it held so much _consequence_. Max looked at him, her lips slightly parted to speak but for a moment she couldn't. Was she doing the right thing? If Neil got into trouble what would that mean for her mother? But if she didn't tell Hop, would this continue to happen? But next time it would be her mom in the firing line, and maybe she wouldn't get back up like Max did. No matter the consequences, she knew this was the right thing to do. Jumping into the unknown was scary, but nothing could be worse than allowing this to continue.

"Neil. My stepdad."

Hopper closed his eyes, exhaling a heavy breath as he nodded. When he opened his eyes, they were softer than Max had seen them before. "Come on," he said gesturing to the couch. "Let's talk."

And so Max spoke up against the violence of her step father. El sat by her side, biting her lip either from worry or as a way to contain herself from getting up and finding Neil herself. Joyce of course made drinks, fluttering around like a nervous ball of energy doing anything and everything to make Max comfortable.

And just as she had suspected, it wasn't easy. Max had to go down the station, she had to make a statement and had photographs taken, Joyce by her side as a guardian. She kept her eyes tightly closed as she overheard Neil being brought into the small station.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about!" he shouted harshly, anger practically bubbling out of him.

"We'll see about that," Hopper responded, his own fury matching, if not succeeding Neil's.

"Is there anything I can get you honey?" Joyce asked after a while, watching Max nervously. The redhead was sat down in the small interview room, her knees tucked against her chest, her arms wrapped around them on the metal chair.

"No I'm fine," Max mumbled, her chin rested on her knee caps as she stared blankly ahead, her gaze not focused on anything in particular as her mind flashed from one thought to the next. The two dominating thoughts were about Lucas and her mom. She knew she had to tell her boyfriend but it wasn't easy. And was her mom okay? Would she ever forgive her for this?

She closed her eyes and tried to make sense of everything. It felt as if she was swimming in the rapids, and she was quickly losing her breath and her energy. There was only one way out of this, it was the hand reaching for her, wanting to pull her out of danger and into safety.

"Actually," Max spoke, her voice croaky as she opened her eyes and looked up at Joyce who was hovering by the interview door. "I know it's late but...can you call the Sinclair's? I...um, I need Lucas here."

Joyce looked relieved as she nodded, "of course."

But as luck would have it, as Joyce took a few steps towards one of the telephones on Callaghan's desk, the door to the office barged open and in poured a frantic looking Lucas followed by a worried Mike and nervous El, her eyes wandering the area for Max, and when she finally found her, there was a look of guilt in her gaze.

"Max I'm sorry, I told Mike because I was scared, and then - "

"Then I said Lucas had to know. _I _would need to know if it was El. So if anyone's to blame - "

"No one's to blame," Max sighed getting off the chair and moving out of the interview room, her eyes anxiously going to Lucas who appeared out of breath, he was panting, his shoulders rising and falling drastically as he stared at his girlfriend, his wide eyes quickly flickering between the injuries on her face.

"I had just asked Joyce to call you," Max said to Lucas, her voice wavering as she stared at him. She was worried he would be angry, that he was hurt she hadn't told him immediately. Her heart quivered, feeling his own pain. She tried to stand tall, to accept his frustration and yet there was none.

Lucas took three strides and then he was pulling Max into his arms, and for the first time in her life, she truly gave in.

She crumbled, her walls breaking down, her anger at the abuse, her fear of her mom being hurt, her guilt over never telling Lucas how bad it truly was. It all came down, like a ton of bricks, splintering, breaking and coating everything in dust. She cried, clinging onto her boyfriend, her head buried in his chest.

He held her like he never had before, she had always been so strong and yet even the strongest person sometimes needed someone to lean on, someone to remind them that they too were loved and cared for. It wasn't weakness to need someone.

"I'm sorry," Max sobbed, "I'm s-so sorry."

Lucas shushed her, gently rubbing her back in comforting circles, his face nestled into her neck so they were perfectly close, no one able to break them up. "It's okay," he whispered, his breath shaky. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Mike, El and Joyce watched on as Lucas and Max embraced, eventually being ushered out by Flo who muttered that she would make them a hot drink.

* * *

Max watched the sky turn from pitch black to an inky blue through the small window in the deputy's office. She had no idea how long they had all been at the station, but Lucas hadn't left her side. His arm was draped around her shoulders, her cheek tucked against his chest, his strong heartbeat calming her nerves.

For a long time she hadn't spoken, only to say goodbye and thank you to Joyce, El and Mike when Hopper insisted that they go home. Lucas hadn't forced her to speak, his deep calming breaths made her feel like he was just happy that she was by his side, _safe_.

Max continued to stare out of the window for a while, her eyes strained from exhaustion and the tears that she had shed. She blinked wearily, pulling back slightly from Lucas so that she could look up at him. Her movement immediately caught his attention and he stared back at her, his beautiful dark eyes filling with care.

"Are you okay?" he asked in one breath, his gaze looking over Max's face, a small flinch evident in his posture as he reacted to his girlfriend's bruises.

"Yeah," Max mumbled, feeling insecure at Lucas's staring as she dipped her head in shame.

"Hey," came a whispered plea from her boyfriend, the touch of his hand under her chin so soft as he gently tilted her head up, so that their eyes once more continued their gaze.

"Please," Lucas begged, his breath choked, as he swallowed the lump in his throat. His watery eyes flicking between Max's eyes and the bruises so clear to him now. "I love you. Please...please just tell me the truth."

Max closed her eyes tightly as tears fell down her sore cheek bones. "The truth is hard," she gasped, every word feeling painful to get out.

"I know," Lucas sniffled, leaning forward so that their foreheads brushed together, the space between them feeling intimate and safe. "I just want you to know that you're never alone and that you always have someone to talk to about all of this. I want you to feel _comfortable _telling me whatever you want to."

Max felt the ache in her heart, the love that she felt for Lucas overwhelmed her, his words so raw and true that she didn't feel worthy of him. But she tried to think of everything they had been through the last couple of days, the way he had broken down her walls and told her that he accepted her for who she was. There was no need to hide.

"It's been going on for years," Max admitted, the words rushing out of the wound in her heart. "Sometimes it is just words, sometimes it's pushes, slaps, punches. Not always to me but to mom. They increased since Billy left, he used to be Neil's punch bag…"

"Explains a lot about him," Lucas muttered darkly, his body tight and on edge as he listened to Max.

"I can't count the amount of bruises that I have hidden from you," Max laughed harshly, her stomach twisting as she flinched, remembering all the pain.

Lucas frowned, sadness filling his eyes as he moved even closer to Max, carefully running his fingers through a strand of her red hair. "I wish you hadn't hidden them. I wish I could have been there for you - "

"But you _were _there for me!" Max insisted, her words filled with passion. She couldn't let Lucas believe even for a second that he hadn't been her rock. That his smile and his sometimes idiotic ways hadn't got her through the worst of times.

Max exhaled a sharp breath, trying to calm herself as she reached for Lucas's hand, squeezing it gently as her boyfriend looked at her in surprise.

"You _were _there Lucas," Max repeated, her voice softer this time. She hesitantly met his eyes, taking a moment to look into the depth of the dark chocolate orbs. "I'm _sorry _I didn't tell you sooner. I promise it's not because I didn't think you would be supportive or understanding, or anything like that. It's just...you make me feel so...so _normal._"

Lucas couldn't help the way his lips curved at Max's words, he raised his eyebrow, "_normal_? Seriously? Considering the lives we've led up to now?"

Max laughed, this time more breathy and less angry as she smiled nostalgically thinking of the whirlwind that had been thrown her way from the moment she had entered Hawkins. From demogorgons, to the mind flayer, to her incredible telekinetic best friend.

"Well our version of normal," Max smiled slightly, shaking her head to try and remember what it was she wanted to say as she grabbed both of Lucas's hands this time in hers, bringing his attention back.

"At home I had this shit situation going on, it was a place I dreaded going. They made me into someone that I didn't want to be, they had me playing a role that I didn't want to act. But with you I can just be _myself. _I didn't have to _think _about any of that _crap_. I could just be Max. I could beat your asses at the arcade, I could moan about homework and have sleepovers with El and just be _normal." _

Max stopped to take a breath, she looked down at their joined fingers and closed her eyes as an ache wracked at her insides. "I just didn't want to be the victim. I didn't want you or _anyone _to look at me differently. I didn't want to hear the whispers of '_oh look it's Max! She's the girl who was beaten up by her stepdad'_ I don't _want _to be looked at that way, I just want to be _me_."

"Babe," Lucas whispered, his voice deep with emotion. He released Max's hand and moved his palm to her cold cheek, being so careful of her bruises and cuts. "How many times have you told me not to care about what people think? When I don't get jobs because of fake excuses, when I _know_ it's because of the colour of my skin. And when people whisper under their breath when I walk past. You always tell me that it doesn't matter what they say or what they think, because they are small minded."

"I believe I said small minded ass wipes...but okay, I get your point," Max mumbled.

Lucas smiled, his eyes lighting up at his girlfriend's humour before he continued passionately. "_Yes _I'm not going to lie and say that people won't be sympathetic, especially me and the party. But that's only because we love you so much Max, and we want to make sure that you're okay."

"Even Wheeler?"

Lucas snorted in amusement, "_yes _even Mike. You two fight like siblings and love like siblings. But anyway, the other people that just wanna gossip about what happened? Max they don't _matter_! They aren't worth a moment of your time okay?"

Max nodded quietly, warmth filling her tight chest, loosening her muscles.

"And I promise this won't change who you are, it's going to make you even _stronger._ If that's even possible. You were amazing before and you are _still _amazing after."

Lucas placed both hands either side of Max's face and brought her in gently for a soft kiss, their lips brushing only for a moment, but the feeling of Lucas's warm lips on Max's sent fireworks through her body. Her heart felt free from the ice that had surrounded it, her wound slowly closing so that she would only be left with a scar to remind her of what had happened.

Lucas smiled against her lips and Max couldn't help but sigh in relief, her breath shaky and uneven as the emotion of the long day overtook her senses.

"I love you," Max gasped, opening her watery eyes to stare into Lucas's. She wanted him to know how much she meant it. That he was everything to her and without him and the love of her friends, she never would have gotten through this.

He seemed to understand the meaning in her eyes, the gratitude could be understood by Lucas because he knew her more than anyone else. He smiled softly, "and I love you. I'm always gonna. So you can dump me five times, seven times, whatever. But I am never giving up on you Max."

Max sniffled, smiling as she allowed Lucas to wipe her tears. "Thank you."

Lucas nodded, his thumb pushing away a fresh tear. "Always."

The couple broke apart as heavy footsteps could be heard. Hopper stepped into the dimly lit room, leaning against the door frame as he glanced at Max and Lucas. He looked weary, his already lined face more strained than usual.

Hopper cleared his throat, focusing his attention on Max, knowing she was desperately awaiting a response. "Neil's been cautioned Max."

"What does that mean?" Lucas interrupted, his voice a little higher than usual.

"He's been let go," Max answered, her heart sinking.

"What?!" Lucas yelped, standing up immediately as he looked in horror at Hopper. "How could you let this happen?!"

The chief sighed moving away from the wall as he rubbed his hands over his tired face. "Kid it isn't all down to me okay? If it was, that son of a bitch would be behind bars."

"But you're the _chief!_"

Hopper exhaled sharply, "don't you think I know that kid? The prosecution service doesn't see this as grievous bodily harm. Look, he had a damn good lawyer in there and because it's his first offence he has been given a caution. But if he ever did it again - "

Lucas exploded with outrage, "oh so you're just supposed to wait for him to do it again?! What if next time he _kills _Max! Or her mom!"

"Lucas!" Max interrupted, also standing up as she reached for her boyfriend, her fingers tugging on his sweater, pulling him back. She took a tense breath, "just...just let him speak."

Lucas opened his mouth to retort but shut it again, his jaw tight as he nodded in agreement and sat back down, Max slowly joining him as she looked up at Hopper who had pulled up a chair and sat down too so that they were all the same level. The tension in the room seemed to ease slightly, but Max was sure that she could feel Lucas's heart racing. Or was it her own?

"He is being cautioned, if anything like this ever happened again then he will be prosecuted. He's got a criminal record now. He is not to go anywhere near you Max, and if you're willing, we can put in a restraining order."

Max nodded in agreement. It felt extreme but she couldn't deny that Neil not being able to come anywhere near her definitely made her feel safer. Her heart ached though as she thought of the other person affected by all of this.

"What about my mom?"

Hopper shook his head, "Powell and Callaghan have been speaking with your mom. It's her decision if she chooses to go down that road."

Max sighed bitterly, betrayal bubbling up inside of her. Her mom should have been here at her side for this whole process. She should have left with her daughter and never stayed with that monster. What did it say about Max if her mom chose that parasite over her own daughter?

"Now in regards to where you want to live Max, you know you can stay with us. I'm sure El will be more than happy to share a bedroom with you."

"Or you can stay at mine?" Lucas interrupted, turning in his seat to look at his girlfriend. "We've got a spare bedroom and my mom did already say at dinner that you could stay whenever you wanted."

"I don't think she meant permanently," Max laughed gently, smiling slightly at Lucas. He was incredibly sweet and so was his family.

Lucas paused, his lips slightly pursed for a moment as he thought. Max loved how his eyes lit up and his eyebrows raised when he had thought of a new idea.

"How about you stay at mine half of the time and with El the other half of the time?"

Max lowered her brow, taking in Lucas's offer more seriously this time. "You really think your parents would go for that?"

"There's no harm in me asking," Lucas replied, trying to hide his excited smile.

"Okay then," Max agreed, relief filling her chest. It was the type of relief that she had needed for the longest time. She was never going to be _abandoned_. She had people in her life who would stop at nothing to protect her and to be at her side. She really _did_ have a _family_, but it wasn't one that had been forged by blood. No it was one that was forged by love and that meant more to her than _anything. _

Max smiled at Lucas, "thank you." She turned to look at the exhausted chief who had been fighting to protect her all night. She knew it was not usually in her character to do this, but she couldn't stop the gratitude that encompassed her heart. She got up from her chair and within a stride or two she was in front of Hopper, he was so tall that she didn't even need to bend to hug him. He seemed shocked by her slender arms wrapping around him in a tight hug until his bear-like arms surrounded her too. And in that moment Max _finally_ understood what El meant about Hop's hugs being the best.

As Max lay in bed next to a slightly snoring El, the sun practically risen, she thought about the words of love that Lucas had said to her only a few hours ago when Hopper had dropped him off home. How he had held her, kissed her and told her everything would be okay. How El had embraced her when Max and Hopper got back to the house. How the Chief had patted her gently on the shoulder and Joyce had stayed up too to make sure they were both safe.

In the ways that they had all embraced her, Max knew that Lucas's words were true. She _was _going to be okay.

* * *

The sun beat down on the old rickety porch of the Byers house, the stereo placed on the table between two of the deck chairs making the wood paneled floor vibrate slightly as the beat of '_Boys of Summer' _blasted out.

The party had just finished a water balloon fight, the warm rays coating their skin as they now relaxed on the porch and dried off. Max sat on one of the deck chairs, El in front of her, the red head concentrating as she worked her best friend's curly locks into french braids under the close supervision of Jen who stood over her and would comment now and again if Max had gone wrong.

Lucas snoozed on the deck chair next to Max, the laziness of a summer's day taking over them all. It was rare in the summer for the whole party to be off together, they all had summer jobs, saving up for college, concerts and road trips.

Mike, Will and Dustin shouted and laughed as they raced one another. Mike usually winning, which Dustin put down to "your legs being longer than a giraffe!"

El giggled watching the boys, her boyfriend looking back at her with that hopeless smile, the one that said he _still _couldn't believe she was his. The party rarely even pretended to vomit anymore when they saw the look. It was one of Mike's faces now, a permanent part of his features any time El was close by or when he talked about her.

Max usually would have found it sickening, but as her blue eyes moved to her boyfriend, his mouth open as he slept, she couldn't help but smirk knowing that she felt the same way. The last month had been rough but Lucas had been by her side, helping her adjust to living between her best friend's and her boyfriend's. She had enjoyed it for the most part. Yes she woke up when El snuck out of the house to be with Mike, or when Max grumbled with Hopper when they fought over the remote control. But she was thankful for the love and hospitality they had all shown her, especially the Sinclair's who hadn't been awkward at all with her staying in the house.

Max had noticed that her grades were going up too. She wasn't distracted at home anymore, no she had people pushing her to do good. She would sit with Lucas at the table and actually focus, knowing how much he was working towards his goal of getting into the police academy would make Max sit up a little taller as she narrowed her eyes and focused on her textbook. He made her want the best for herself. No matter what that ended up being.

"And done!" Max said proudly as El grinned, touching the back of her head to feel the intricate braids.

"Do they look good?" El asked, turning her head to Jen who was the professional of the girls when it came to hair styles.

"Oh definitely!" Jen beamed touching one of the braids. "Nice work Max!"

"Thanks," the red-head responded, unable to stop the pleased grin from curving her lips. She tried to pass it off like it was nothing, but it was nice to have created something that had caused such a happy smile on her best friend's face.

"Mike do you like it?" El called to her boyfriend as he beat Dustin and Will once again, the boys panting as they gripped at their knees and took sharp bursting breaths.

"It looks great babe!" Mike shouted, his smile so wide as his eyes flickered over a blushing El.

"It looks great _babe_!" Dustin snickered before being shoved in the shoulder by the Paladin who muttered a curse word at the bard.

There was a distant rumble of a car engine and the now familiar sound of crunching gravel as a car got closer. Max like the others expected it to be Joyce or Hopper, maybe having left work early.

It wasn't though. Max's heart jumped into her throat as she recognised her mom's car. The party all stopped what they were doing as they watched the vehicle get closer and park.

El nudged Lucas awake and he grumbled, rubbing at his eyes and muttering why he had been awoken before he sat up, his eyes widening slightly in surprise as Susan Hargrove got out of the car, her expression one of slight panic as she looked up at the group. Her tense face lessened slightly as she spotted her daughter, her tight shoulders lowering as she exhaled a breath of relief.

"Max." Her daughter's name was said in a pained voice. In that one word there was a complexity of emotions. Happiness, sadness and guilt.

'_With or Without You' _started to play on the stereo and Max flinched, her stomach feeling too warm. She felt sick as she stared at her mom, not knowing what to say or what to _feel_.

Almost in unspoken agreement the party all hesitantly moved towards the house, El biting her lip as she looked back at Max, Mike ruffling his hair nervously and Will crossing his arms, hurrying into his home. Jen and Dustin followed them but Lucas lingered, awaiting Max's response.

His girlfriend sensing his gaze, turned to him, she didn't know what to say but she nodded, her jaw tight as she accepted the fact that she was going to let her mother speak. The pain inside of her bubbled away, her stomach only getting more uncomfortable.

Max stayed in her deck chair, her hands moving to the chair arms, her fingers tightening around the handles as if they were the only things keeping her stable. She watched silently as her mother clutched her purse strap and slowly made her way up to the porch. Her shoes making the wooden panels creak slightly as she hesitated by one of the pillars.

"Hi Max," Susan said quietly, her voice shaky as she stared at her daughter, her eyes vulnerable and desperate.

There was a moment of silence before Max responded, moving her gaze onto her legs, not wanting to meet her mother's eyes.

"Hi mom…"

The tension in the air was so thick that Max felt like she could practically _feel_ it pushing against her skin, longing to be cut and cleared.

Susan cleared her throat, "you...you look good honey. How...um, how have you been?"

"How do you _think _I've been? My mom picked an _abusive dick_ over her own daughter. " Max shot at Susan, her blue eyes narrowed with anger before she forced her gaze away and back onto her legs.

The only sound that could be heard was Susan's heavy breathing before she sniffled and spoke once more. "I deserve that. Max...I am _so _sorry. You don't understand what it - "

"Then _make _me understand!" Max interrupted, getting out of the chair so that she was facing her mother. She didn't realise that the wetness on her cheeks were from tears, her body shaking with anger. "Make me understand how _he _could be more important than me! Your own _daughter_! How could you stay with _him_?!"

Susan squeezed her eyes closed as tears rushed down her own freckled cheeks. She opened her eyes again and they were filled with sorrow and regret. "Max I've left Neil."

Her words shocked her daughter into silence, her surprised gaze flicking over her mother's face looking for a lie.

"I know I should have left him a long time ago. I _know _and I am so sorry baby." Susan shuddered as she was consumed by her tears. "You don't understand. I was _scared. _I wasn't just scared of my life _with _Neil but my life _without_ him. What do I have without him? Do I have a home? Where will I work? How will I pay our bills?"

Max huffed out an angry breath. "So you just _let _him abuse us because you were scared that you wouldn't get to stay in the book club and the housewives club?! That you would actually have to _work _a day in your life?! It's _pathetic_!"

Susan wiped at her tears and shook her head. "I _know_ I wasn't thinking straight, but when you're treated like that for so many years you start to believe what they're t-telling you."

"What do you mean?" Max muttered, her eyes weary as she watched her mother.

Susan looked up at Max, her heaving chest calming slightly. "You believe them when they say you're worthless without them. That you're _nothing_ without them, that you will _have _nothing. I have never felt so alone in my entire life."

Max blinked releasing the next layer of tears, these ones not filled with anger, but with sadness. "You weren't alone," she whispered, gasping at the heaviness in her chest. "I was going through it too mom. We had each other, we would have made it work out."

"I k-know that n-now," Susan sobbed, reaching her hand out to Max who shook her head and backed herself up against the house. "My baby g-girl," Susan gasped, "I'm s-so sorry I let this h-happen to you, to _us. _I'm so sorry I didn't leave with y-you. I _love _you."

Max cried, shaking her head, "he might have hurt me physically, but you h-hurt me too."

Susan nodded her head, closing her wet eyes for a moment as she accepted this harsh truth. "I know I did, I know the moment I sat back and let this happen that I had lost any right to be your mother."

She opened her eyes and moved closer to Max, who watched her wearily through swollen eyes.

"I don't expect you to love me or to want to live with me. But _please, _find it in your heart to one day forgive me. I _will _make this right, even if it takes the r-rest of my _life_. I love you. Max I've loved you from the moment I found out I was carrying you. You...you are _everything _to me and I'm so s-sorry I let you down. That I broke your trust and let this happen. I _promise _I will never let you down again."

Max sniffled, wiping at her running nose and shuddering a breath as she tried to calm her racing heart. She looked at her mother through blurry wet vision. She looked defeated, _broken. _But there was a flicker of something in her that Max hadn't seen for the longest time. There was fire. There was a fight within her now. A fight to make things better, to not allow anyone to walk over her or her daughter again. It was powerful, _raw _and it spoke to Max.

"I'm always going to love you mom," she whispered through a vulnerable voice, allowing the anger to leave her. It was exhausting but it released the tight band around her chest, she felt like she could breathe for the first time in a long time. "It's going to take time to forgive you and to work at a better relationship…"

Susan nodded in agreement, shakily wiping at her tears.

Max took a deep breath as she looked at her mother, taking a purposeful step closer to her. "But I do want to give you this chance mom. I missed you."

Susan cried out in relief as she reached for her daughter, this time Max accepting her embrace as she fell into her mother's arms, unsure who was clutching onto who tighter as they cried.

"I'm so sorry, I love you," Susan repeated again and again as she cradled her daughter, kissing her hair and holding her tight, never wanting to let go.

Max closed her eyes, breathing in her mom's perfume as a feeling rushed through her body that she hadn't felt since she was a little girl. Comfort, safety, _love. _

* * *

_A month later. _

The mall was crowded, the food court bustling with people as they queued for Burger King and Scoops Ahoy ice cream. Max moved to the side for three young girls rushing towards the movie theatre, screaming they were going to be late, she squinted her eyes slightly at the blonde in the group, positive it was Holly Wheeler.

Smirking she turned her attention back to her boyfriend who was carefully making his way back over to her, this time holding two ice cream cones, his arms laden with shopping bags. Mainly Max's of course, but with their California road trip only a week away, the red-head had been eager to get some new swimwear for some _real _beaches.

It wouldn't be the quarry this time, no, it would be powdery white sand and turquoise water, and that Californian breeze Max had missed so much. She sighed happily, knowing it was going to be a trip of a lifetime with her best friends. And the excitement at getting to see her dad was only building.

"Strawberry ice cream my queen," Lucas teased as he did a little bow and offered out the ice cream to Max who laughed as she pretended to curtsey, taking the cone out of his hand.

"You're so cheesy."

"I prefer charming."

"You get what you're given," Max shrugged as she licked her ice cream. Lucas snorted in amusement and the red-head couldn't help but smirk at her boyfriend as she grabbed his free hand and started to move towards the exit.

The couple moved through the crowds, Max noticing the looks they were sometimes getting by some of the older passersby.

"Does it bother you?" she found herself asking Lucas who looked around at the glances and then back to his girlfriend.

He shrugged taking a bite out of his ice cream. "Not really. Well...not as much as it used to."

"Good," Max sighed in relief. She jerked Lucas's hand so that they paused in the middle of the mall. She smiled up at her boyfriend, rising on her tiptoes to kiss him, tasting the chocolate ice cream on his lips. "Because it doesn't bother me. I love you stalker."

Lucas beamed, his eyes getting brighter in that adorable way that just melted Max's heart, if she admitted it or not.

"I love you Mad Max."

Hearing those words from Lucas never got old, and Max couldn't help but grin happily as she pulled her boyfriend along, continuing their journey back to her mustang.

"Do you think our kids will be alright with the staring?" Max found herself asking, surprised at herself for bringing up children. It wasn't something that they talked about much, but she had always thought it was a given that some day they would get married and then the little demons would follow.

Lucas's eyebrows raised in surprise at Max's question and she rolled her eyes when a big grin appeared on his face. "You think about our future kids?"

"I _do not_ think about our future kids…"

"You just asked - "

"Will you just answer the question?!"

Lucas sniggered, "fine." He pursed his lips for a moment in thought as they carried on walking. Eventually he shook his head, smiling at Max. "I think our kids will be just fine."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Lucas said with more vigour, nodding his head and grinning to himself. "Because they will have your resilience. You are going to show them that they can do anything and everything that they put their mind to. And _nothing_, especially the colour of their skin is going to hold them back."

Max could do nothing but smile with pride as she imagined her and Lucas's future family. He was right of course, there would never be a moment when they didn't know that they were special and that they could chase their dreams. Nothing was going to hold them back.

"I mean, if they look anything like you they're gonna be stared at anyway for being so gorgeous," Max flirted, winking at her boyfriend who laughed, chocolate ice cream around his mouth.

"I'm not gonna argue with that," he teased, making them both grin.

They walked for a little while longer, pausing to wave at Susan who was now working in Claire's. She was hanging up necklaces and smiled at them both, waving happily before going back to her task.

Things had changed drastically over the last month, Max was spending more time with her mom who was letting an apartment downtown. They had movie nights, laughing and crying over a pint of Ben and Jerry's. And then there were the meals, Susan had made a real effort to get to know Lucas, telling Max afterwards that he was a gentleman and a great catch. Not that the red-head didn't already _know_ that.

Max's cuts had healed physically, but it would take a lot longer to get over the years of emotional trauma and even more time for her and her mom to get through all their issues. But they were both trying, and that was all Max could ask for. Neither of them were perfect, but who was?

As they got to the doors of the mall Lucas turned to look at Max, "how is your mom doing?"

"Better," Max replied without hesitation. She looked back at her mother who was more of a silhouette in the distance now, only distinguishable by her own red hair. "She's going to be okay."

Max moved her attention to Lucas. She couldn't believe she had never felt good enough for him. They were _perfect _for each other. He was her strength and she was his. And no one would ever make her doubt that again. Max squeezed Lucas's hand and smiled, "we're _all_ going to be okay."

"I'd say _more _than okay," Lucas winked as he pulled Max along to her car. Practically running to the mustang when she reminded him that there was an empty apartment calling their names.

Max let Lucas drive her car as she sat in the passenger seat, letting the breeze rifle through her hair as she finished her ice cream and turned the radio up, '_Don't Stop Me Now' _by Queen blasted through the air as Lucas drove down the quiet roads of Hawkins, his girlfriend's hand in his.

The world was a crazy place full of darkness, and yet for that moment Max only let in the good. It was her and Lucas against the world. And she couldn't think of a better partner to take it on with. There was no stopping them, and she was never going to look back.

_The End_

* * *

AN: I know I have been away for so long that there may be no one left interested in this story. But it was very important for me to finish this story and not just because it wouldn't have felt right if I didn't. But because the issue of abuse is so important to tackle. It doesn't always have a happy ending but it's so important to know you are never alone and there are so many good people out there that will be your helping hand to get you back up. You are worth the fight. Sending lots of love out to everyone reading this, thank you so much for taking the time to do so because it means the world to me.

Until next time! :-)


End file.
